The Evil Queen's Sister
by destinyxcrowley123
Summary: Follow Freya Mills's story as she falls in love, becomes good after being bad for so long and as she struggles to keep her family and life together. It may be hard since she is the sister of the Evil Queen and lover of the Dark One. Starts 1x01.
1. Chapter 1- It Begins

* _ **Flashback***_

 _Me and Regina enter Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding,_

 _"Sorry we're late." Regina says then we go towards the couple, two guards try to stop us but Regina just uses her magic to push them away,_

 _"It's the Queen. Run!" Someone shouts, Snow draws Charming's sword and points it at us,_

 _"She's not a Queen anymore. She's nothing more than an evil witch." She says_

 _"No, no, no. Don't stoop to their level. There's no need." Charming says as he takes the sword off of Snow,_

 _"You're wasting your time. You've already lost. And I will not let either of you ruin this wedding." He says_

 _"Oh, we haven't come to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear, we've come to give you a gift." I say_

 _"We want nothing from you." Snow says_

 _"But you shall have it! Our gift to you is this happy, happy day. But tomorrow, our real work beings. You've made your vows, now we make ours. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering, will rise our victory. We shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing we do." Regina says then we turn to the door and we start walking,_

 _"Hey!" Charming shouts, we turn around and he throws his sword at us but we just disappear into thin air before it reaches us._

 _ ***Present day***_

Regina paces back and forth,

"Where could he be?" She asks

"Regina calm down I'm sure Henry is fine." I reply

"You're the Sheriff why aren't you doing anything?" Regina asks which is pointed at Graham the Sheriff of Storybrooke, I look out the window and a car pulls up in front of the house which isn't owned by anyone in town, a woman with blonde hair and Henry exit the car,

"He's back." I say then Regina opens the front door and runs towards Henry and this mystery woman,

"Henry! Henry… Are you okay? Where have you been?" She asks

"I found my real mum." He replies then he runs into the house and goes upstairs to his room,

"Y-you're Henry's birth mother?" Regina asks

"Hi…" The woman replies

"I'll just go...check on the lad. Make sure he's alright." Graham says then he goes upstairs,

"How would you like a glass of the best cider you've ever tasted?" Regina asks

"Got anything stronger?" The woman asks

"What's your name?" Regina asks

"Emma Swan." Emma replies

"My name is Regina Mills I am the mayor." Regina says, they come in and I go upstairs to Henry's room. Graham comes out of Henry's room and walks past me, I go into Henry's room and I see him sitting on his bed, I close the door and I sit on his bed,

"So you found her, huh?" I ask

"Yeah and my mum doesn't aspect a thing?" He asks

"Nope not at all. She doesn't know that I am the one who gave you the website and then help you sneak out." I reply

"You are the best aunt ever." He says

"Well thank you. Where's your book?" I ask

"I may have left it in Emma's car." He replies then he smiles,

"Clever. Now you should go to sleep I bet you will have a thrilling day tomorrow." I say

"Ok goodnight." He says

"Goodnight Henry." I say then I kiss his forehead, I go out of his room and I go downstairs, I go into the study where Regina is,

"Where's Emma?" I ask

"She left." She replies, I go over and I pour myself some apple cider, I sit down,

"Did you have something to do with this?" She asks

"With what?" I ask

"Henry finding her." She replies

"No why would I do that?" I ask as I take a sip of my drink,

"I don't know." She replies

"What are we going to do about her?" I ask

"Nothing she's leaving town." She replies

"My question is how did she see the town?" I ask

"I don't know." She replies

"Well it's obvious she is a fairytale character, does that mean she's the one?" I ask

"Well it doesn't matter now since she's left." She replies

"Yeah." I say then I drink the rest of my drink,

"I'm going to bed goodnight." I say then I kiss her on her forehead,

"Everything will be fine." I say

"I know. Goodnight." She says then I go upstairs and I go to my room, I close the door behind me and I get out my phone, I dial Mr Gold's number and I press the ring button, he answers straight away,

"Hello Freya what have you got for me?" He asks

"She's here." I reply

"Is she staying in town?" He asks

"No but she can't leave either, it's her destiny to be here. Trust me fate will keep her here." I reply

"Good. Now how are you on this pleasant evening?" He asks

"I am fine, how are you?" I ask

"I am much better than I am usually." He replies

"Good I'm glad." I say

"So what are you doing now?" He asks

"I am about to get ready to go to bed and go to sleep but I wanted to tell you that first." I reply

"Well I hope you have a nice sleep Mrs Gold." He says

"Well thank you Mr Gold." I say

"Will I see you tomorrow?" He asks

"Of course." I reply

"Okay goodnight Freya." He says

"Goodnight Rumple." I say then we end the call, I get out my striped PJ tee and shorts set and I get dressed, I put my clothes in the wash and I brush my teeth, I turn off the light and I get in bed then I get out my latest journal and write down what happened today and I draw a picture of Emma then I put it in my journal, I turn off my lamp and I go to sleep.

I wake up and Regina is shaking me,

"Freya wake up." She says

"Why what is it?" I ask

"Henry is missing again." She replies

"What?" I ask then I sit up,

"Henry wasn't in his bed this morning." She replies

"How do you know?" I ask them she looks at me,

"Right stupid question." I say then I stand up and I go into my walk in wardrobe, I get out my black leather jacket, cream coloured lace ruffle tiered tank top, blue skinny jeans and my dark leather classic platform pumps, I get dressed and I go into the bathroom, I brush my teeth then I come out of the bathroom and I do my hair quickly then we go to the Sheriff's station.

We enter the Sheriff's station,

"Graham! Henry's run away again. We have to…" Then we see Emma in a jail cell "What is she doing here? Do you know where he is?" She asks

"Honey, I haven't seen him since I dropped him at your house. And, I have a pretty good alibi." Emma replies

"Yeah, well, he wasn't in his room this morning." Regina says

"Did you try his friends?" Emma asks

"He doesn't really have any. He's kind of a loner." Regina replies

"Every kid has friends. Did you check his computer? If he's close to someone, he'd be emailing them." Emma says

"And you know this how?" Regina asks

"Finding people is what I do. Here's an idea. How about you guys let me out and I'll help you find him." Emma replies

"Let her out Graham." I say then he unlocks the door of the cell and Emma exits,

"Who are you?" Emma asks

"I'm Freya, I'm Regina's twin and Henry's aunt." I reply

"Oh. Anyway let's go." She says then we go back to the house.

We all go up to Henry's room and we enter, Emma starts searching through his computer,

"Smart kid- cleared his inbox. I'm smart too. A little hard disk recovery utility I like to use…" Emma says then she inserts a usb stick into the computer,

"I'm a bit more old fashioned in my techniques. Pounding the pavement, knocking on doors, that sort of thing." Graham says

"You're on salary. I get paid for delivery. Pounding on the pavement is not a luxury that I get. Huh. His receipt for a website- who' . It's expensive. He has a credit card?" Emma asks

"He's ten." Regina replies

"Well, he used one. Let's pull up a transaction record. Mary Margret Blanchard… Who's Mary Margret Blanchard?" Emma asks

"Henry's teacher." Regina replies then we go to Henry's school.

The bell rings and loads of kids come running out of the classroom, Regina and I push through the children while Emma trails behind,

"Miss Mills. What are you doing here?" MMB asks, my nickname for her since it is much easier than saying her whole name,

"Where's my son?" Regina asks

"Henry, I assumed he was home sick with both of you." MMB replies

"You think I'd be here if he was? Did you give him your credit card so he can find her?" Regina asks while motioning toward Emma,

"I'm sorry, who are you?" MMB asks

"I'm his… I'm his…" Emma replies

"The woman who gave him up for adoption." Regina says

"You don't know anything about this do you?" Emma asks

"No, unfortunately not." MMB replies, she looks through her wallet and notices that her credit card is missing,

"Clever boy… I should have never given him that book." She says

"What in the hell is this book I keep hearing about?" Regina asks

"Just some old stories I gave him. As you well know, Henry is a special boy. So smart, so creative, and as you might be aware, lonely. He needed it." MMB replies

"What he needs is a dose of reality. This is a waste of time." Regina says then she turns to leave while knocking over a stack of books,

"Have a nice trip back to Boston." Regina says then she leaves,

"Sorry to bother you." Emma says

"No it's…it's okay. I hear this is partially my fault." MMB says

"How's the book supposed to help?" Emma asks

"What do you think stories are for? These stories are classics. There's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world. A world that doesn't always make sense. See, Henry hasn't had the easiest life." MMB replies

"Yeah, she's kind of a hardass." Emma says as they talk I pick up the books that knocked on the floor,

"No, it's more than her. He's like any adopted child. He wrestles with that most basic question they all inevitably face- why would anyone give me away? …I am so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean in any way to judge you." MMB says

"It's okay." Emma says

"Look, I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing about anyone can have. Hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a powerful thing." MMB says

"You know where he is, don't you?" Emma asks

"You might want to check his castle." MMB replies

"I know where that is." I say

"Thank you." Emma says

"Thanks Mary Margret." I say

"Your welcome." MMB says then me and Emma go into her car and start driving to the beach where Henry's castle is located. We are driving to the beach,

"Why are you so quiet?" Emma asks

"I like to observe. I want to see what you are like around people, around Henry." I reply

"Why?" She asks

"I don't know I've always been like that I like to see what people are like, how they act." I reply

"You knew all along where Henry was, didn't you?" She asks

"Yes I did, I know my nephew very well and I kind of guessed that he would do this." I reply

"Why would he?" She asks

"To get your attention, don't tell Regina this because if you do she will kill me then I'll kill you." I reply

"I won't tell her." She says

"Thank you. I was the one who gave the website to Henry so he could find you and I am the one who helped him sneak out yesterday." I say

"Why would you do that?" She asks

"Because he wanted to find you and I would do anything to find him." I reply

"He must adore you since you do everything for him." She says

"He does and I adore him." I say

"So why would Mary Margret tell you where Henry is but not Regina?" She asks

"She trusts me so does most people where everyone fears Regina." I reply

"No offence but how do you put up with her?" She asks

"I do it because she is my younger sister she wasn't always like this, she used to be kind, compassionate." I reply

"What happened to her?" She asks

"Life mostly but our mother also had a part in it. Our mother wasn't the nicest woman in the world." I reply

"I'm sorry." Emma says

"Thank you." I say, I pick up Henry's book and I start reading the different stories including mine,

"So who are you meant to be?" She asks

"The Evil Queen's sister but according to this I was much, much worse." I reply

"So why doesn't Henry think you're evil?" She asks

"Because he knows that he can trust me and he should know that he can also trust Regina, she does have his best interest at heart." I reply

"Do you think I should stay?" She asks

"I think you should do what's best for Henry, he wants you to stay but you don't have to. If you choose to go I can make sure that Henry can stay in contact with you, if that's what you want." I reply

"Thank you, why are you so nice to me? Your sister isn't." She says

"Because you are Henry's biological mother and he wants you in his life. Why would I be rude to you I have no right and Regina she's complicated she doesn't like people inferring but eventually she is going to deal with the fact that there is always a possibility that you will be in Henry's life." I say then the rest of the journey is quiet.

We arrive at the beach and Henry is sitting in his castle, I give Emma the book,

"Here go on." I say

"Aren't you coming?" She asks

"No I think I'll give you two some time alone." I reply then Emma gets out the car and walks over to Henry, she gives Henry the book then they talk for 5 minutes then they walk back to the car, they both get in,

"Hey aunt Freya what brings you here?" He asks

"Just picking you up so we can take you back to your mum." I reply and he sighs then we leave and drive back home.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _We walk to where Snow and a nearly dead Prince Charming are in their castle, we see Snow kissing Charming twice in order to attempt to revive him and we enter the room,_

 _"Oh, don't worry dear. In a few moments, you won't remember you knew him, let alone loved him." I say_

 _"Why did you do this?" Snow asks_

 _"Because this is our happy ending." Regina replies then two guards enter,_

 _"The child?" I ask_

 _"Gone. It was in the wardrobe, and then it was gone. It's nowhere to be found." One of them reply, I hate them referring the child as an it,_

 _"Where is she?" Regina asks_

 _"She got away.. You're going to lose. I know that now. Good will always win." Snow replies_

" _We'll see about that." I say then the ceiling breaks apart and a twister starts to form in the room,_

 _"Where are we going?" Snow asks_

 _"Somewhere horrible. Absolutely horrible. A place where the only happy ending will be ours." Regina replies then the Windows shatter and dark smoke fills the room and whisks us away to the new land._

 ** _*Present day*_**

We arrive back home and Regina comes out, Henry runs in the house and goes upstairs,

"Thank you." Regina says

"No problem." Emma says

"He's seemed to taken quite a shine to you." Regina says

"You know what's kind of crazy? Yesterday was my birthday and when I blew out the candle on this cupcake I brought myself, I actually made a wish. That I didn't have to be alone on my birthday. And then, Henry showed up." Emma says

"I hope there's no misunderstanding here." Regina says

"I'm sorry?" Emma asks

"Don't mistake all this as invitation back into his life." Regina replies

"Oh…" Emma says

"Miss Swan, you made a decision ten years ago. And in the last decade, while you've been… Well, who knows what you've been doing. I've changed every diaper. Soothed every fever. Endured every tantrum. You may have given birth to him, but he is my son." Regina says

"I was not…" Emma was saying but she is cut off by Regina,

"No! You don't get to speak. You don't get to do anything. You gave up that right when you tossed him away. Do you know what a closed adoption is? It's what you asked for. You have no legal right to Henry and you're going to be held to that. So, I suggest you get in your car, and you leave this town. Because if you don't, I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do." Regina says

"Regina!" I shout and she looks at me angry,

"That's enough." I say

"Goodbye, Miss Swan." Regina says then she heads back towards the house,

"Do you love him?" Emma shouts after her,

"Excuse me?" Regina asks

"Henry. Do you love him?" Emma asks

"Of course I love him." Regina replies then she goes in the house and she looks at me, I shake my head then she shuts the door, me and Emma walk back to her car,

"I am so sorry about Regina." I say

"It's fine really. Do you know anywhere I could stay?" She asks then I smile,

"So you have chosen to stay. For Henry?" I ask and she nods,

"Yeah there is a place it's called Granny's it's a B&B and also a diner, I'll show you where it is." I say

"Thank you." She says then we get in the car and I direct her to Granny's. We arrive and we get out of the car,

"There you go." I say

"Thank you again and I hope to see you around." She says

"You too bye." I say

"Bye." She says then she goes in, I see Mr Gold walking up and I go to him, he spots me then he stops,

"Hi." I say

"Hi." He says then we kiss, he pulls away,

"Hold on one minute I'll just go and get the rent and I'll be right back." He says

"Ok." I say then he goes in, a few minutes he comes back out and we start walking back to his pawnshop while holding hands,

"I just met Emma." He says

"I thought you would." I say

"So you've talked to her?" He asks

"More than that I defended her against Regina earlier." I reply

"My, you have been busy today. Soon she'll trust you." He says

"It will take a little while considering how she grew up, she doesn't trust easily but her and Henry connected today." I say

"That's good." He says

"Yes it is, in the end I think it will be Henry that gets her to break the curse." I say

"Yes I believe so too. So how angry do you reckon Regina is at you?" He asks

"A lot probably but I have to explain to her if she is going to stay in town then I need her to trust me." I reply

"Just don't reveal our plan." He says

"I won't but one day she will find out and she will be very angry at me but she'll eventually get over it." I say as we arrive at the pawnshop and he opens the door for me, I smile and I walk through it,

"Thank you." I say

"Your welcome. And the sooner the curse breaks, the sooner I can find Bae." He says as he walks in and we go and sit in the back,

"Yes, you and your son can be reunited and we can have a nice little family." I say

"Exactly." He says then he looks sad,

"What's the matter?" I ask

"What if Bae doesn't want to see me? What if he is so angry he won't let me explain?" He asks then I place my hands on his face,

"Rumple listen to me, yes Bae is going to be angry with you but that is to be expected, however I think he will let you have a chance to explain yourself and once he does I think he will see how much you have changed and how much time and energy you have spent to find him again." I reply

"But how can you know?" He asks

"I just do, trust me I know this stuff." I reply, he puts his hand on my cheek and he places our foreheads together,

"You always know what to say in these situations why did I ever let you go before?" He asks

"Now let's not talk about that." I reply

"I'm sorry I know you don't like talking about it I don't either." He says

"It doesn't matter. So what do you want to do?" I ask

"I want to give you something." He replies then he gets up,

"What is it?" I ask then he gets a box out of one of the cabinets and he comes back and sits down, he gives me the box and I open it, inside is a locket and I gasp,

"Oh Rumple you didn't have to get me anything." I say

"I know but I wanted to show how much I love you and appreciate everything you do for me." He says

"Oh Rumple us being together is payment enough." I say

"I know but I wanted to get you something. May I?" He asks, I smile at him,

"Of course." I reply then Rumple puts the locket on me which goes underneath my other necklace that I never take off since a very close friend gave it to me, I wonder what he's doing right now, I turn around and I kiss him softly, eventually after a while we stop,

"Haven't you got to get going soon?" He asks then I look at the time it is half 8 and my curfew set by Regina, which makes me laugh since I am older, is at 9, I sigh

"Yeah I better get going. I'll see you soon." I say

"Love you." He says

"I love you too." I say

"Bye." He says

"Bye." I say then I kiss him quickly on the lips and I leave, I walk back home. I go in and I look into Regina's study, she is looking through Henry's book,

"Did you know we are all in here?" She asks

"Yes." I reply

"Did you know everything that has ever happened in our lives and other people's is in here?" She asks

"Yes." I reply

"Why didn't you tell me about this book?" She asks

"What is the problem? They are just stories." I reply

"The problem is that Henry thinks I'm evil." She says

"At the moment but eventually he'll realise that they are just stories, which they are." I say

"But they're not." She says then I sit down,

"He doesn't know that and he doesn't need to know that. Okay?" I ask

"Okay." She replies

"Why did you stick up for Emma earlier? Why did you take her side?" She asks

"Well for starters I was stopping you before you went too far and before you'd do something stupid." I reply, she nods in understanding,

"And I need her to trust me, she is staying in town and the more you threaten her the more she going to want to stay, and for however long she staying here I need to gain her trust. Do you understand?" I ask and she nods, I stand up,

"Now come here." I say as open up my arms, she stands up and hugs me, I hug her back,

"Look I'm sorry but you need to know with the things I am doing I am not trying to hurt you, I am just trying to do what is best for all of us, okay? And sometimes that means I am going to have to defend her." I say

"Okay I understand and I need to get rid of this book." She says

"No you don't just let Henry keep it. Okay?" I ask and she nods,

"Are you coming up to bed now or are you going to read the book some more?" I ask

"I'm going to read the book some more." She replies

"Ok goodnight." I say

"Goodnight." She says then I go upstairs and I go into my room, I take my hair bubble out since I always have my hair up and I put it on my dresser, I go in the bathroom and I get undressed, I turn on the shower and I get in it, after 20 minutes I finally get out and I wrap a towel around me, I brush my teeth and I dry my hair, I come out of the bathroom and I go into my walk in wardrobe, I get out my grey camisole and red checkered pyjama pants, I get dressed and I put my clothes in the wash, I turn off my light and I get into bed, I get out my journal and write down today's events I also draw a picture of Henry and Emma in Henry's castle then I put it in my journal, I hear a knock on the door,

"Come in." I say then Henry opens the door and comes in, he shuts the door behind him and sits on the bed,

"Hey what's up?" I ask as I put my journal away,

"I think we need to come up with a plan to break the curse and we should include Emma." He replies

"Right okay. Question why do you think you can trust me? Since I am supposed to be worse than Regina." I say

"We'll because you have spent the last 28 years trying to make up for what you did." He says

"Right so what are we going to call this plan?" I ask

"How about… Operation Cobra?" He asks

"Yeah I like it and it's not obvious. It's good." I reply and he smiles,

"Come on and look at the town clock, it's moving." He says then he runs out of my room and into his room, I follow him into his room,

"But it hasn't moved in 28 years." I say then I look out of the window and I see that the clock has moved, I gasp,

"What? But that's impossible." I say

"It's starter, the final battle has started." He says, it's true it really has, all of mine and Regina's work will be destroyed and when the curse breaks everyone will get their memories back then they'll want to kill Regina but I won't let that happen, yes I want the curse to break so Rumple can find his son but I also don't because of what they'll do and Regina is powerless here since there is no magic,

"I'm worried about what will happen Henry, when the curse has been broken." I say

"Why what do you mean?" He asks

"Well in the Enchanted Forest Regina caused a lot of damage, a lot of hurt to everyone, didn't she?" I ask and he nods,

"Well when the curse breaks everyone will get their memories back and they'll want to hurt Regina and even possibly kill her." I say

"It's okay I understand we will make sure that no harm will come to her, you have my word." He says

"Thank you, Henry." I say then I hug him and he hugs me back,

"Now you better get some sleep." I say

"Okay can you tell me a story?" He asks

"Of course do you want me to read from the book or make one up?" I ask

"Could you read from the book please?" He asks

"Of course let me go and get it." I reply then I go downstairs to the study, I go in,

"Can I have the book please? Henry wants me to read him a story." I say

"But I'm not finished." Regina says

"I'll bring it back when he has fallen asleep, I promise." I say

"Okay." She says then she gives me the book,

"You should get some sleep." I say as I take the book,

"I can't I have too much on my mind." She says so I go over to her and I kiss her on the forehead,

"You think too much but I will help you read through the book when I'm done with Henry if you want." I say

"Yes please." She says

"Alright let me go and read a story to Henry." I say and she nods, I go back upstairs and I go into Henry's room, I close the door and I sit on the chair next to his bed,

"Are we laying down comfortably?" I ask

"Yes." He replies

"What story would you like?" I ask

"The one where Snow and Charming meet." He replies

"Okay." I say then I start reading from book. Eventually he falls asleep so I close the book and kiss Henry on the forehead,

"Goodnight Henry. I love you." I whisper quietly then I go out of his room and close his door quietly, I go downstairs and I give Regina the book, she opens it and carries on reading,

"I wonder why the two years you went missing isn't in here? You disappear from the book for a time and then you return." She says

"I haven't read what happened in the two years I was gone because it would just remind me of what I missed." I say

"Do you want to read it now?" She asks

"No I don't." I reply

"Will you ever tell me what happened?" She asks

"Maybe one day." I reply then I start tearing up but I wipe it away,

"Come on let's find what you're looking for." I say and she nods then we spend all night reading.


	2. Chapter 2- The Thing You Love Most

**Chapter 2- The Thing You Love Most**

I open the curtains and I shield my eyes from the brightness, Regina reaches to the end of the book but she notices that some pages have been torn out and Henry comes downstairs,

"The missing pages – where are they?" Regina asks

"It's an old book. Stuff's missing. Why do you care?" He asks

"I care because you think I'm some evil queen. And that hurts me. Henry. I'm your mother." She replies

"No, you're not." He says

"Well, then who is? That woman you brought here? I don't like what she and this book are doing to you. Thankfully, both are no longer an issue." She says then the clock on the clock tower chimes which causes Regina to look at it and Henry leaves while she's distracted,

"What? How is that possible?" She asks

"Well Emma decided to stay." I reply and Regina looks the clock angrily so I decide to go upstairs, I go in my room and I go in my walk in wardrobe from inside it I get my black leather jacket, white floral lace tank top with shoulder straps, dark blue straight leg jeans and my under the knee black leather boots, I come out and I get dressed then I go into the bathroom and I do my teeth, put deodorant on and etc, I come out of the bathroom and I do my hair, Regina comes in,

"Come on we are going to pay Miss Swan a visit." She says

"Fine." I say then we walk to the town square.

We arrive and we see Archie walking his dog Pongo,

"Hey, how about that? Guess those rusty ol' innards finally straightened themselves out, huh?" He asks then Regina sees Emma's car,

"Yes, how about that, indeed." She replies

"I am going to go back to house and pick some apples." She says

"Okay I'll be in the diner." I say and she nods then she walks back home, I go in Granny's diner and I see Henry so I sit next to him,

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" I ask

"Not yet, the bus doesn't come yet." He replies

"You've come to talk to Emma, haven't you?" I ask

"Maybe." He replies then Ruby comes over with cocoa and gives it to Henry,

"Here you go." She says

"Thanks Ruby." He says

"Hey Freya would you like anything?" She asks

"No I'm alright, thanks." I reply then she walks off and I look up, I spot Regina with a basket of apples and motions to me to come,

"Hold on I'll be back in the minute." I say

"Okay." He says then I walk with Regina to Emma's room and I knock on the door, Emma opens it,

"Did you know the Honeycrisp tree is the most vigorous and hearty of all apple trees? It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing. It can weather any storm. I have one that I've tended to since I was a little girl. And to this day, I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers." Regina says then she hands Emma an apple,

"Thanks." Emma says

"I'm sure you'll enjoy them on your drive home." Regina says

"Actually, I'm going to stay for a while." Emma says

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Henry has enough issues. He doesn't need you confusing him." Regina says

"All due respect, Madam Mayor, the fact that you have now threatened me twice in the last twelve hours makes me want to stay more." Emma says

"Since when were apples a threat?" Regina asks

"I can read between the lines. Sorry. I just want to make sure Henry's okay." Emma replies

"He's fine, dear. Any problems he has are being taken care of." Regina says

"What does that mean?" Emma asks

"It means I have him in therapy. It's all under control. Take my advice, Miss Swan. Only one of us knows what's best for Henry." Regina replies

"Yeah, I'm starting to think you're right about that." Emma says

"It's time for you to go." Regina says

"Or what?" Emma asks

"Don't underestimate me, Miss Swan. You have no idea what I'm capable of." Regina replies then she gives the basket to Emma and she walks off,

"Wow that could of gone a lot better." I say

"Yeah." Emma says

"Well I'm sure I'll see you soon." I say

"Yeah see you later." She says then I go back and sit next to Henry.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _Me and Regina are at Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding,_

 _"We shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing we do." Regina says then turn and start walking to the door,_

 _"Hey!" Charming shouts then me and Regina turn around, he throws his sword at us then we disappear before it reaches us and we reappear at our castle, the sword hits the wall and sticks to it, our father, Henry, is holding a tray with drinks on it,_

 _"Would you like something to drink?" He asks_

 _"Do I look like I need a drink?" Regina asks_

 _"I was only trying to help." He replies then he hands her a drink,_

 _"Thank you." She says then I take a drink,_

 _"Thank you." I say and I take a sip then the mirror's face appears,_

 _"Now, that was an awfully big threat. Destroy everyone's happiness? How do you plan on accomplishing that?" He asks_

 _"The dark curse." Regina replies_

 _"Are you sure, Your Majesty?" Henry asks_

 _"But you said you'd never use it." The Mirror replies_

 _"You made a deal when you gave that away that curse." Henry says_

 _"You traded it away." The Mirror says_

 _"She won't be happy to see you." Henry says_

 _"Since when do I care about anyone's happiness but ours? Prepare the carriage. We're going to the forbidden fortress." Regina says_

 _"Ok I'll stay here and gather everyone that are required." I say and she nods then she walks off, after she has left I call upon the people we need and I tell them to meet us at a certain place. Later on that night we are all standing at the edge of the forest and I am throwing different things into the fire'_

 _"Who among us is tried of losing? That's why we called you here. To put an end to our misery. Today, we claim victory and move to a new, better realm. A place where we can finally win." Regina says_

 _"And we'll be happy?" The blind witch asks_

 _"We guarantee it. But first, we need something from you. A lock of hair from those with the darkest souls. You must trust us. Because if you don't, there are other ways." I reply then I use my magic to make the trees surround all of us and everyone decides to give a lock of hair so I make the trees go back to normal,_

 _"A wise decision. All that remains is the final ingredient. The prized heart from my childhood steed. The glorious beast whose passing will fuel our victory. Let my wrath be unleashed." Regina says then she removes the heart from the box and throws it in the fire, a large pillar of smoke appears briefly then it disappears then we hear laughter,_

 _"Yeah, you really unleashed something, there." The Gnome says then Regina turns him to stone._

 _ ***Present day***_

Emma is sitting at the counter and she is reading a newspaper also she is eating one of the apples that Regina gave her, Ruby goes over to her and gives her a cocoa,

"Here you go." She says

"Thank you. But I did not order that." Emma says

"Yeah, I know. You have an admirer." Ruby says then Emma sees Graham so she walks over to him and puts the cocoa in front of him,

"Ah, so you decided to stay." He says

"Observant. Important for a cop." She says

"It's good news for our tourist business, it's bad for our local signage. It's… It's a joke. It's because you ran over our sign." He says

"Look, the cocoa was a nice gesture, and I am impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon on my chocolate because most people don't, but I am not here to flirt. So thank you, but no thank you." She says

"I didn't send it." He says

"I did. I like cinnamon, too." Henry says

"Don't you have school?" She asks

"Duh. I'm ten. Walk me." He replies then we both get up and we all start walking to the school bus,

"So, what's the deal with you and your mum?" Emma asks,

"It's not about us, it's about her curse. We have to break it. Luckily, I have a plan. Step one - identification. I call it Operation Cobra." Henry replies

"Cobra? That has nothing to do with fairy tales." She says

"Exactly. It's a code name to throw the Queen off the trail." I say

"So, everyone here is a fairy tale character. They just don't know it." She says

"That's the curse. Time's been frozen – until you got here." He says then Emma takes a bite of her apple,

"Hey! Where'd you get that?" He asks

"Your mum." She replies

"Don't eat that!" Henry shouts then he takes the apple and throws it over his shoulder,

"Okay, uh… Aright. What about their pasts?" She asks

"They don't know. It's a haze to them. Ask anyone anything. And you'll see." I reply

"So, for decades, people have been walking around in a haze, not ageing, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious." She says

"I knew you'd get it. That's why we need you. You're the only one who can stop her curse." He says

"Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?" She asks

"Yes. And right now, we have the advantage. My mum doesn't know that. I took out the end. The part with you in it. See? Your mum is Snow White." He replies as he shows her the pages,

"Kid…" She says

"I know the hero never believes at first. If they did, it wouldn't be a very good story. If you need proof, take them. Read them. But whatever you do, don't let her see these pages. They're dangerous. If she finds out who you are, then it would be bad. I got to go. But I'll find you later and we can get started. I knew you'd believe me!" He shouts

"I never said I did." She says

"Why else would you be here?" He asks then he runs into school and apparently we missed the bus, Mary Margret sees us and see comes over,

"It's good to see his smile back." She says

"I didn't do anything." Emma says

"You stayed. So, does the Mayor know you're still here?" MMB asks

"Oh, she knows. What is her deal? She's not a great people person. How did she get elected?" Emma asks

"She's been mayor for as long as I can remember. No one's ever been brave enough to run against her. Except Freya of course. She inspires quite a bit of, well, fear, I'm afraid I only made that worse by giving Henry that book. Now he thinks she's the Evil Queen." MMB replies

"Yeah I tried but that wasn't my scene that is more Regina and my husband's scene." I say

"Who's your husband?" Emma asks

"Mr Gold." I reply

"Yeah I met him. Who does he think you are?" Emma asks

"Oh, it's silly." MMB replies

"I just got five minutes of silly. Lay it on me." Emma says

"Snow White. Who does he think you are?" MMB asks

"I'm not in the book. Can I ask you a favour? Regina mentioned the kid's in therapy. Do you know where I could find the doctor?" Emma asks then MMB tells and she goes off, I go back home and I chill out a bit, I read a book and do some more drawings, I go to Regina's office and I go in there, I see that she is in there, we hear a noise from outside so we look out the window and we see Emma cutting down the apple tree with a chainsaw, we go outside,

"What the hell are you doing?" Regina asks

"Picking apples." Emma replies

"You're out of your mind." Regina says

"No, you are if you think a shoddy frame job's enough to scare me off. You're going to have to do better than that. You come after me one more time. I'm coming back for the rest of this tree. Because, sister, you have no idea what I am capable of." Emma says then she starts to walk off,

"Your move." She says before she leaves completely.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _Me, Regina and our father are standing in the place where the curse failed,_

 _"Maybe it's for the best. The forces you are summoning are darker then we can conceive." He says_

 _"Oh? Now you're trying to protect me?" She asks_

 _"It's what I do." He replies_

 _"I know. You two are the only ones who do." She says_

 _"Helping you is my life." He says_

 _"Well then help me understand why this curse isn't working." She says_

 _"If you want to know that, then we need to back to the person who gave it to you in the first place. Revenge is a dark and lonely road and once you go down it, there is no heading back." I say_

" _What is there for me to head back to?" She asks and I hug her. Later on that night me and Regina are mice in Rumple's dungeon,_

 _"It's just us, dearies. You can show yourselves." He says so we transform back to ourselves,_

 _"That curse you gave me - it's not working." She says_

 _"Oh so worried. So, so worried. Like Snow and her lovely new husband." He says_

 _"What?" I ask_

 _"They paid me a visit, as well. They were very anxious…about you two and the curse." He replies_

 _"What'd you tell them?" Regina asks_

 _"The truth! That nothing can stop the darkness. Except, of course, their unborn child. You see, no matter how powerful, all curses can be broken. Their child is the key. Of course, the curse has to be enacted first." He replies_

 _"Tell me what I did wrong." Regina says_

 _"For that, there's a price." He says_

 _"What do you want?" She asks_

 _"Simple. In this new land, I want comfort. I want a good life." He replies_

 _"Fine. You'll have an estate. Be rich.' She says_

 _"I wasn't finished. There's more!" He shouts_

 _"There always is with you." She says_

 _"In this new land, should I ever come to you for any reason, you must heed my every request. You must do whatever I say. So long as I say 'please'." He says_

 _"You do realise, that should I succeed, you won't remember any of this." She says_

 _"Oh, well then. What's the harm?" He asks_

 _"Deal. What must I do to enact this curse?" She asks_

 _"You need to sacrifice a heart." He replies_

 _"I sacrificed my prized steed." She says_

 _"A horse? This is the curse to end all curses. You think a horse is going to do? Great power requires great sacrifice. The heart you need must come from something far more precious." He says_

 _"Tell me what will suffice." She says_

 _"The heart of the thing you love most." He says then I think she has two options me or our father, I wonder who'll she choose,_

 _"What I love most died because of Snow White." She says_

 _"Ooh. Is there no one else you truly love? This curse isn't going to be easy. Vengeance never isn't, dearie. You have to ask yourself the simple question. How far are you willing to go?" He asks_

 _"As far as it takes." She replies_

 _"Then please don't waste everyone's time and just do it. You know what you love. Now go kill it." He says and Regina leaves but I stay behind,_

 _"Have you got it ready?" He asks_

 _"Yes when we enter this new land I will find you and I'll give you the memory potion so you can remember your quest." I reply then he grabs me and pulls me in for a kiss, I kiss him back after a little while I pull away,_

 _"I must go now." I say_

 _"Okay I love you." He says_

 _"I love you too." I say then I leave._

 ** _*Present day*_**

Me and Regina are picking up apples off the ground and Graham walks up to us,

"She destroyed city property. I want her arrested." Regina says

"Again?" He asks

"What are you waiting for?" She asks

"I'm just not convinced arresting her is the right plan. And I'm not talking about your tree. We both know she didn't steal those files." He replies

"Oh, do we?" She asks

"I mean, she looked pretty shocked when I levelled the charges against her." He replies

"It's because she doesn't like being caught." She says

"Or because she was set up. And if she was, that means Dr. Hopper was lying. And if he's lying, that means that someone asked him to. Are we really confident that the man's conscience won't eventually get the best of him?" He asks

"I think your schoolboy crush is clouding you judgement." I reply then Regina stands up,

"Remember – I made you sheriff. And I can take it away just as easily." She says

"If you want me to arrest her again, I will." He says

"Good." She says

"But she's going to keep coming at you. And I know that you're going to keep coming at her out of here and you may succeed." He says

"No, I will succeed. He's my son. It's what's best for him." She says

"I know that's what you believe. Yeah, but if this escalates, it seems to me the only one who will get hurt is Henry." He says then he walks off not long after Regina goes back inside and I carry on picking up apples, a little while later Henry comes out crying and I stand up, he comes and hugs me,

"Hey what's the matter?" I ask

"You don't think I'm crazy, do you?" He asks

"No of course not, why would you think that?" I ask

"I overheard Emma telling my mum that she thinks I'm crazy because I believe in the curse." He replies

"Oh Henry." I say and he hugs me tighter, I comfort him and after a while I take him to this therapy session.

 ** _*Flashbcak*_**

 _I enter the castle and I walk to mine and Regina's main room that we stay in, the Mirror's face appears across several mirrors as I walk past them,_

 _"You have to stop her!" He shouts and I walk into the room, our father's body is on the floor and Regina is holding his heart,_

 _"I'm sorry…" She says_

 _"You made your choice." I say_

 _"Yes I did." She says and I go over and hug her,_

 _"Come on let's bury him and enact this curse." I say and she nods, we go and bury him then we prepare to enact the curse._

 _ ***Present day***_

Me and Henry are with Archie in Henry's therapy session,

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? You know, that umbrella kind of is my good luck charm. Is that why you think I'm Jiminy Cricket?" He asks

"I don't think you're anyone." Henry replies then Emma barges into the room,

"Miss Swan! Look, I can explain. The Mayor forced me to-" Archie says before Emma cuts him off,

"I know. Don't worry about it. I get it. Henry, I'm sorry." She says as she kneels down in front of Henry and the fireplace,

"I don't want to talk to you." Henry says

"Miss Swan, if she knew you were here-" Archie says before Emma cuts him off again,

"To hell with her. Henry, there is one simple reason I stayed here. You. I wanted to get to know you." She says

"You think I'm crazy." Henry says

"No, I think the curse is crazy. And it is. But, that doesn't mean that it isn't true. It is a lot to ask anyone to believe in, but there are a lot of crazy things in this world. So what I do know. Maybe it is true." She says

"But you told my mum." Henry says

"What she needed to hear. What I do I know, is that if the curse is real, the only way to break it is by tricking the Evil Queen into thinking that we are non-believers. Cause that way, she's not on to us. Isn't that what Operation Cobra was all about? Throwing her off the trail?" She asks

"Brilliant!" Henry shouts and I smile,

"I've read the pages and, Henry, you are right. They are dangerous. There is only one way to much sure that she never sees them." She says then she throws the pages into the fire,

"Now we have the advantage." She says

"I knew you were here to help me." Henry says

"That's right, kid. I am. And nothing, not even a curse, is going to stop that." She says

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Me and Regina are once again at the cliff, Regina throws our father's heart into the fire and large pillar of smoke appears like before but this time it doesn't disappear, we walk over to another part of the cliff and we both place a rose at our father's tombstone which says 'Henry',_

 _"I love you, Daddy." Both of us say before we head for Snow White and Prince Charming's castle._

 _ ***Present day***_

Me, Emma and Henry leave Archie's office together and Emma walks me and Henry home,

"Bye." I say

"Bye." Henry says

"Bye." Emma says then me and Henry go in,

"Go and get ready for bed." I say

"Okay." He says and he runs upstairs, I follow him up and I go in my room, I go in my bathroom and I get undressed then I turn on the shower and I get in it, when I finish I wrap a towel around me and I brush my teeth, I go into my walk in wardrobe and I get out my long sleeve v neck cotton shirt and my plain red pyjama pants, I come out and I get dressed, I take out my hair bubble then I get out my journal and I write down the day's events, I put it away and I go downstairs, Henry is already down here with popcorn and he puts on a film, I sit down next to him and we watch the film.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _I walk into Rumple's shop or 'Mr Gold's' shop and I go up to the counter then Rumple comes out,_

 _"Ah Freya what a lovely surprise, how are you today?" He asks_

 _"I'm fine thank you, how are you?" I ask_

 _"I'm very well thank you. Would you like a cup of tea?" He asks_

 _"I would thank you." I reply then he goes into the back and I get out the potion from inside my bag, he comes back with two cups of tea and he gives me one,_

 _"Thank you." I say as I take a sip, he puts his down,_

 _"Hold on one second." He says and I nod, he goes back into the back and I pour the potion into the tea then he comes back,_

 _"Now where we?" He asks_

" _We were drinking this lovely tea." I reply_

 _"Right." He says then he drinks it, his eyes go wide and he looks at me,_

 _"Freya." He says_

 _"What is your name?" I ask_

 _"Rumpelstiltskin." He replies and we both smile then we kiss._

 ** _*Present day*_**

Henry has fallen asleep so I put the popcorn down and I pick him up, I carry him up the stairs and I put him in his bed, I tuck him in and I kiss him on his forehead, I go out the room and close the door quietly then I go back downstairs, I turn off the TV and I pick up the popcorn then Regina walks in,

"Freya?! Henry?!" She shouts

"Shh Henry's sleeping." I say quietly

"Oh okay, sorry." She says then I go upstairs and I go in my room, I turn off the light and I get into bed, I pick up a book and I start reading then I read the book for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3- Snow Falls

**Chapter 3- Snow Falls**

I finally finish reading the book that I started yesterday and it is 11 in the morning both Henry and Regina have already left, I get up and I go in my walk in wardrobe, I get out my brown leather jacket, dark blue lace floral trim v neck tank top, white straight leg skinny jeans and brown leather small wedge lower than the knee high boots then I come out, I go into the bathroom and I brush my teeth then I do all the other stuff, I come out of the bathroom and I get changed then I do my hair, I grab my phone and keys then I go downstairs, I go out the door and I lock it behind me then I walk up to my motorcycle, I put on my helmet and I get on it, I turn it on and I drive to Granny's. A few minutes later I arrive at Granny's so I park my bike and I go inside, Ruby sees me and she smiles,

"The usual?" She asks

"Yes please." I reply then I sit on my usual seat, Emma enters and she sits next to me,

"Is that your bike outside?" She asks

"How'd you guess?" I ask

"Well you're the only person I haven't seen driving anything." She replies

"True." I say

"So you alright?" She asks

"Yes I'm fine thank you, how about you?" I ask

"Yes I'm fine as I can be, I had to take up residence in my car." She replies

"Aww that's a shame, I would offer you a room at my place but I don't think Regina would be too thrilled." I say

"Yeah but it would be funny to see the look on her face." She says

"Yes it would." I say then Ruby comes over with my cocoa and English breakfast,

"Here you go." She says

"Thank you." I say

"Would you like your usual Emma?" She asks

"Yeah sure." Emma replies then she notices the cinnamon on my cocoa,

"You a cinnamon fan too, huh?" She asks

"Yeah, Henry introduced it to me and now I can't get enough of it." I say as I eat my breakfast,

"Speaking about Henry did you get a cryptic text from him?" She asks

"Yeah I did, I'm assuming it's about Operation Cobra. He must have new information." I reply

"How long has he been obsessed with fairytales and this whole curse thing?" She asks

"Ever since he got the book a few months ago before then he didn't really pay much attention to them." I reply

"What do you think about all this? Don't you think it's crazy?" She asks

"I think it's way of communicating and expressing what he feels about life, he likes to believe that there are happy endings but I think that's what everyone needs. Hope." I reply

"You sound like Archie and Mary Margret." She says then Ruby gives her, her cocoa and she smiles at Ruby,

"Well there right that's what kept me going over the years, there was a point in my life where I nearly died." I say

"Wow." She says

"Yeah and the thing that motivated me to change my life for the better was hope. I wouldn't be here without it." I say

"Wow that was inspiring." She says and we both drink our cocoa,

"Question if you are married to Mr Gold why don't you live with him?" She asks

"Because I have always lived with Regina and I don't want to leave her, sometimes I think that she still needs me even though she doesn't tell, I did try living with him before but to me it didn't feel right because before I married him I kind of disappeared for a couple of years and during that time so much happened while I was gone, when I came back Regina wanted me to never leave again and she made me promise and I have kept that promise to this day." I reply

"Fair enough I just don't know how you stay sane." She says

"Neither do I sometimes." I say then I look at the time,

"Come on we better get going." I say then I leave money on the counter and we exit,

"I'll meet you at the castle. I'm going to pick up Henry." Emma says

"Okay see you there." I say then Emma gets in her car and drives off, I put on my helmet and I get on my motorcycle, I turn it on and I drive to the castle.

We are all here at the castle sitting down,

"I found your father – Prince Charming." Henry says

"Henry…" Emma says

"He's in the hospital, in a coma. See the scar? He has one, too." He says

"So? Lots of people have scars." She says

"In the same place? Don't you see what this means? The curse is keeping them apart with the coma. Now they're stuck without each other. We have to tell Miss Blanchard we found her Prince Charming." He says

"Okay, kid. Telling someone their soulmate is in a coma is probably not helpful. Not having a happy ending is painful enough, but giving someone unrealistic hope is far worse." She says

"But what if I'm right? We know who they are. Now they have to know." He says

"And how do you intend to make that happen?" I ask

"By reminding him. We have to get her to read their story to John Doe. Then, maybe, he'll remember who he is." He replies

"Okay." She says

"Okay?" He asks

"Yeah, we'll do it. But we'll do it my way. Let me ask her." She replies then we go our separate ways, Emma drops off Henry at the house and I drive there on my motorcycle, I get off and me and Henry go inside,

"And where have you two been?" Regina asks

"Out." I reply then Henry runs upstairs, Regina gets a call,

"Yes?" She asks

"What?" She asks

"And who was this volunteer?" She asks then she hangs up the phone,

"What was that about?" I ask

"Don't worry about it." She says then she goes upstairs quickly, after a few minutes she comes back down,

"He says he's going to the arcade. And I'm going out." She says

"Okay see you later." I say

"Bye." She says then she leaves, Henry comes back downstairs and I see him putting one of Regina's shirts in his bag,

"Hey what are you doing with that?" I ask

"It's for Emma because I think she needs it and anyway she won't notice." He replies

"So where are we really going?" I ask

"To Granny's to meet Emma." He replies

"Fine come on." I say then we walk to Granny's. We arrive at Granny's and we see Emma, Henry gives her the shirt and she goes and changes while me and Henry sit down, she comes back a minute later and sits down,

"Thanks for the shirt. Hey, is this your mother's?" She asks

"She'll never notice." He replies

"Where does she think you are, anyway?" She asks

"Playing Whac-A-Mole." He replies

"And she brought that?" She asks

"She wants to believe it, so she does." He replies

"Oh, imagine that." She says then MMB enters,

"She's here." He says

"Hey, don't get your hopes up. We're just getting started, okay?" She asks then MMB sits down,

"He woke up." She says

"What?" Emma asks

"I knew it." Henry replies

"I mean, he didn't 'wake up' wake up, but he grabbed my hand." MMB says

"He's remembering!" Henry shouts

"What did the doctor say?" I ask

"That I imagined it, but I'm not crazy. I know it happened." MMB replies

"We have to go back. You have to read to him again." Henry says

"Let's go." MMB says then Henry runs out,

"Wait, wait what?" Emma asks

"If I got through to him, if we made a connection." MMB replies

"You don't believe…" Emma says

"That he's Prince Charming? Of course not. Somehow, some way, I touched him." MMB says then we all go to the hospital.

We arrive at the hospital and there are a lot of people here at Prince Charming's room,

"You're right – he's waking up." Henry says

"Henry, you should stay back." Graham says

"What's going on? Is it John Doe? Is he okay?" MMB asks

"He's missing." Graham replies then all of us notice Regina in the room and she notices us, she walks over,

"What the hell are you doing here? And you – I thought you were at the arcade. Now you're lying to me?" She asks

"What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?" MMB asks

"We don't know yet. His IVs were ripped out but there's no sign for sure there's a struggle." Graham replies

"What did you do?" Henry asks

"You think I had something to do with this?" Regina asks

"It is curious that the Mayor is here." Emma replies

"She's here because she's his emergency contact." I say

"You know him?" MMB asks

"I found him. On the side of the road years ago with no ID. I brought him here." Regina replies

"Mayor Mills saved his life." Dr Whale says

"Will he be okay?" MMB asks

"Okay? The man's been on feeding tubes for years on constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away or, quite honestly, 'okay' might be a pipe dream." Dr Whale replies

"Well then, let's quit yapping and start looking." Emma says

"That's what we're doing. Just stay out of this, dear. And since I clearly can't keep you away from my son, I guess I'm just going to have to keep my son away from you. Enjoy my shirt, because that's all you're getting. Sheriff, find John Doe. You heard Dr Whale. Time is precious. Are you coming or staying?" Regina asks

"Staying." I reply and she nods then her and Henry leave,

"Doctor, how long between your rounds since you last saw him?" Graham asks

"Twelve hours or so." Dr Whale replies

"Then that's what we need to account for." Graham says then me, Emma, MMB and Graham go to the security room, we are all here and Walter and Leroy are also here,

"You two were the only employees on the floor last night. And you saw nothing." Graham says

"Not a thing." Walter says

"Did anyone walk by?" Emma asks

"I didn't see nothin'." Leroy replies

"Miss Blanchard, was there anything unusual you saw during your trip with your class?" Graham asks

"I don't think so." MMB replies

"We're looking at the wrong tape. This is the ward where Henry's class put up decorations. If this was really the tape from last night, we'd see the banners the kids hung." Emma says

"Tch, you fell asleep again." Leroy says

"You selling me out?" Walter asks

"I ain't getting fired for this." Leroy replies

"At least I don't drink on the job." Walter says

"Gentlemen, enough. Where's the real tape?" I ask, Walter switches the tape and we watch Prince Charming get up and walk out,

"He walked out alone. He's okay." MMB says

"Four hours ago. Where does this door lead?" Emma asks

"The woods." Leroy replies then we all go to the woods, I like the woods it's fun and mysterious, I loved the Enchanted Forest so much and I miss it.

Me, Emma, MMB and Graham are in the woods looking for Prince Charming,

"What is it?" Emma asks

"The trail runs out here." Graham replies

"You sure? Because I thought tracking was one of your skills." Emma says

"Just give me a second. This my world. I got it." Graham says

"Right. Sorry." Emma says, I bend down and look for a trail but I still pay attention to Emma and Mary Margret,

"What does he mean, 'His world'? Isn't finding people your thing, too?" MMB asks

"Sure. Just, people I find usually run to places like Vegas. Not a lot hit the woods." Emma replies

"That's an interesting job – finding people. How'd you fall into it?" MMB asks

"Looking for people is just what I've done. For as long as I can remember." Emma replies

"What made you start? Your parents? Henry told me that your… Th-that you were from a similar situation to his own. Did you ever find them?" MMB asks

"Depends who you ask." Emma replies then we hear a crack so we all turn around and we see Henry running down the hill,

"Henry!" MMB shouts

"Did you find him yet?" He asks

"No, not yet. You shouldn't be here." I reply

"I can help. I know where he's going." He says

"And where's that?" MMB asks

"He's looking for you." He replies

"You're the one who woke him up. You're the last one he saw. He wants to find you!" Henry shouts

"Henry, it's not about me. I just… I think he's lost and confused. He's been in a coma a long time." MMB says

"But he loves you! You need to stop chasing him, and let him find you." Henry says

"Kid. You need to go home. Where's your mum? She's going to kill me and then you…and then me again." Emma says

"Then me." I say

"She dropped me at the house. Then, went right out." Henry says

"Well, we need to get you back immediately." Emma says

"No!" Henry shouts

"Guys!" Graham shouts, we all look and see John Doe's hospital bracelet covered in blood,

"Is that…" MMB says

"Blood." Emma says

"The trail leads towards the Toll Bridge." Graham says

"Let's go." Emma says and we start walking,

"Do you know how much trouble both of us are gonna be in?" I ask

"Yes but we need to find him." Henry replies, eventually we arrive at the Toll Bridge,

"Where is he? Can you see him?" MMB asks

"The trail dies at the water line." Graham replies then we see Prince Charming lying in the water,

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" MMB says

"I need an ambulance! At the old Toll Bridge, as soon as possible." Graham says into his phone then me, Emma, Graham and Mary Margret drag Prince Charming onto the shore, me and Emma go to Henry,

"No, no, no, no, no! No, no, no! I found you!" MMB shouts

"It's going to be okay." Emma says

"Help's coming." Graham says

"Is he okay?" Henry asks

"Henry…" Emma replies

"Is he going to be okay?" Henry asks

"Henry, don't look. Okay? Don't look." I reply

"Come back to us. Come back to me." MMB says then she starts CPR and when she puts her mouth on his he starts breathing and he coughs up water,

"You saved me." He says

"She did it. She did it! She woke him up." Henry says

"Yeah, kid. She did." Emma says

"Thank you." John Doe says

"Who are you?" MMB asks

"I don't know." John Doe replies

"It's okay. You're going to be okay." MMB says then a few minutes later an ambulance comes and takes Charming back to the hospital, we all go back to the hospital.

Charming is being brought in, me and Henry are sitting down waiting,

"Watch your back. Coming through!" A nurse shouts

"We got it from here." Dr Whale says, we watch as loads of doctors treat Charming then a woman comes bursting in and rushes in the room,

"David! David, is that you?" She asks

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Dr Whale asks

"Oh my god…" The woman replies

"Ma'am, you can't be in here. Please, you can't be here right now." Dr Whale says

"David…" She says

"You can't be here, ma'am. Can you wait over here for a second, okay?" Dr Whale asks

"Who is that?" MMB asks then Regina appears behind them,

"His wife." She replies, later on John Doe and his wife are together his room,

"His name is David Nolan. And that's his wife, Kathryn. And the joy on her face, well, it's put me in quite the forgiving mood. We'll talk about your insubordination later. Do you know what insubordination means?" Regina asks and Henry shakes his head,

"It means you're grounded." Regina says and he groans, I smile thinking that I've been let off the hook,

"Don't look so happy you're grounded too." She says

"You can't ground me, I'm older than you." I say then she looks at me with her death glare which admittedly has always frightened me,

"Alright I'm sorry." I say in a shy voice then Kathryn exits David's room,

"Thank you. Thank you for finding my David." She says

"Um, I-I don't understand. You didn't… You didn't know that he was here in a coma?" MMB asks

"A few years ago, David and I were not getting along. It was my fault, I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him if he didn't like things, he could leave. And he did. And I didn't stop him. It was the worst mistake I ever made." Kathryn replies

"You didn't go and look for him?" Emma asks

"I assumed he'd left town all this time. And now I know why I never heard from him. Now I get to do what I've wanted to do forever – say I'm sorry. Now we get a second chance." Kathryn replies

"That's wonderful." MMB says then Dr Whale comes over,

"Well, it's something of a miracle." He says

"He's okay?" Kathryn asks

"Ah, physically, he's on the mend, um, his memory is another issue. It may take time, if at all." Dr Whale replies

"What brought him back?" MMB asks

"That's the thing. There's no explanation. Something just clicked in him." Whale replies

"He just got up and decided to go for a stroll?" Emma asks

"He woke up and he was delirious and his first instinct was to go find something, I guess." Whale replies

"Someone." Henry says

"Can I see him?" Kathryn asks

"Yeah, of course." Whale replies the Kathryn goes back in,

"Henry, Freya, let's go." Regina says and I walk over to her,

"Wait, my backpack." Henry say then he goes back and gets his backpack then whispers something to Mary Margret,

"Henry." Regina says then we leave, Emma catches up with us as we are about to exit,

"Madam Mayor!" She shouts

"Wait by the car." Regina says and me and Henry go to the car,

"See now I'm in trouble." I say

"I know but it was worth it." He says

"Depends on what your mother does." I say, when Regina and Emma have finished talking Regina comes over and we go home.

We arrive home and we go in, Henry runs upstairs while me and Regina go in her study,

"Why didn't you bring Henry back here?" She asks

"Both me and Emma tried but he wasn't having any of it. He was being stubborn. You know how he gets." I reply

"Yes I do but that doesn't excuse that he could of got hurt." She says

"You know I wouldn't let that happen, you know I would sacrifice myself for him in a heartbeat." I say

"I know, I know. I just get really protective of him then there's Emma." She says

"I know and you don't have to worry about Emma she won't take him away from you." I say

"I'm more worried about Henry running away." She says

"He knows he won't get far before you find him, he knows he will always end up back here. Back home." I say as we sit down and I take her hand,

"I know, I know. But I can't lose him Freya. I can't, he is everything." She says as she starts to tear up,

"Hey, hey. You have nothing to worry about you won't ever lose Henry. I promise." I say as I wipe away her tears, she smiles,

"Thank you." She says

"Your welcome. Now come on you better get some sleep." I say and she nods, we go upstairs,

"Question am I still grounded?" I ask

"Yes you are." She replies

"Dammit I thought I'd be off the hook." I say then she laughs,

"Goodnight Freya." She says

"Goodnight Regina." I say then she goes into her room, I go into my room and I close the door behind me, I take out my hair bubble and put it on my dresser then I go into the bathroom, I get undressed then I turn on the shower and I get in it, I wash my hair while in the shower, when I'm finished I turn off the shower then I get out and I wrap up my hair and body in towels, I brush my teeth and I come out of the bathroom, I go into my walk in wardrobe and I get out my long sleeve red cotton shirt and my plain white pyjama pants, I get dressed then I dry my hair, I turn off my light and I get out my journal, I write down the day's events and I draw a picture of David Nolan then I put it in my journal, I put my journal away and then I decide to draw pictures all night since I hardly sleep, the day that Emma came to town was the first time I've slept in about 3 months I don't sleep that often, I draw all different kinds of pictures through the night.

 **Authors note:**

 **To respond to first review on this story (yay!) by Guestie I have tried to answer your question within the chapter so I hope that it does answer your question.**

 **Also sorry for no flashbacks since this episode was based on Snow and Charming's relationship so all the flashbacks were based around them.**


	4. Chapter 4- The Price Of Gold

**Authors note: Mature content towards the end of the chapter.**

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _Me and Rumple follow the fairy godmother to her destination and she appears in front of a young girl with blonde hair who is wearing dirty clothes, we see a couple of well dressed women go on a carriage and ride off,_

 _"_ _Do not despair, my dear. You will attend that ball." The fairy godmother says_

 _"_ _Who are you?" The girl asks then the fairy godmother becomes bigger so she is human size and her wings go away,_

 _"_ _I'm your fairy godmother. And I'm here to change your life, Cinderella." The Godmother replies, Cinderella what a pretty name,_

 _"_ _But, my stepmother told me that I couldn't go. She forbade me to leave." Cinderella says_

 _"_ _Your stepmother doesn't have this." The Godmother says then she pulls out a wand, the wand we want,_

 _"_ _This wand has the power to take you to your ball, to your prince, and to-" Then the fairy godmother is cut off since Rumple blasts her into smithereens and we go and pick up the wand,_

 _"_ _What… What did you do?" Cinderella asks_

 _"_ _Now, now. We got what we wanted. There's no need to be frightened." I reply_

 _"_ _No need? You just killed my fairy godmother. She was trying to help me." She says_

 _"_ _Was she? Do you know what this is?" Rumple asks then he holds up the wand,_

 _"_ _Pure magic." She replies_

 _"_ _Pure evil. Trust me – We've done you a favour. All magic comes with a price. Go on back to your life and thank your lucky stars you still got something to go back to." He says_

 _"_ _My life… It's wretched." She says_

 _"_ _Then change it. You can't handle this." I say then we turn to leave,_

 _"_ _Wait. Please, wait. I can handle it. Please. I will do anything to get out of here. Anything." She says then we turn to face her once again,_

 _"_ _Anything?" He asks_

 _"_ _Do you know how to use that wand, Mr…?" She asks_

 _"_ _Rumpelstiltskin." He replies as he bows,_

 _"_ _And yes, of course I do." He says_

 _"_ _Then help me." She says_

 _"_ _Well, if I do, and you can, indeed, shoulder the consequences, then you'll own me a favour." He says_

 _"_ _Name it. What do you want?" She asks_

 _"_ _Something…precious." I reply_

 _"_ _I have nothing." She says_

 _"_ _Oh, but you will. With this wish, will come riches more than you know." He says_

 _"_ _I care nothing for riches. I'll give you anything you want. Just get me out of here." She says_

 _"_ _Now we're talking." I say_

 _"_ _Well, how does it work?" She asks_

 _"_ _Fear not! Our needs are small and all you have to do is sign on the dotted line." He replies then he pulls out a long contract,_

 _"_ _Do we have a deal?" He asks_

 _"_ _Yes. Yes, thank you." She replies then she signs the contract, Rumple waves the wand and transforms her into a princess with a blue dress and glass slippers,_

 _"_ _Glass?" She asks_

 _"_ _Every story needs a memorable detail. Let's see how they fit, shall we? Now, you have a good time. But be sure to watch the clock." He replies_

 ** _*Present day*_**

I finish the last drawing and I see that it is daylight outside so I get up, I go into the bathroom and I wash my hands, I have decided to have a lazy day and relax God knows I need one, I go out of the bathroom after drying my hands and I go downstairs then I go into the kitchen, I make myself some toast and then I pour myself some orange juice, I eat my food and I drink my orange juice then I wash up, Regina comes in,

"How come you're not dressed?" She asks

"Because I have decided I am going to have a lazy day." I reply

"I wish I could have one." She says

"Well you chose to be mayor of this town so you don't get a day off and anyway your good at your job." I say

"Well thank you but it would be nice if you decided to work." She says

"I do work thank you." I say

"Doing deals with Gold is not work." She says

"No I meant I create art pieces then I sell them to gallery's around the world and I get quite a bit of money from it." I say

"Really? How come you didn't tell me that you started drawing again?" She asks

"Well I started about a year after we came here and I've been drawing since. I missed doing it." I reply

"I remember how peaceful you were." She says

"Yes I was but now I don't know, I just have a lot on my mind." I say

"I know how you feel." She says

"Yeah but you shouldn't worry, worrying is my job. Like protecting you and Henry is my job since I am the eldest." I say

"That don't mean anything." She says

"I know but I've always done it even against our own mother I protected you." I say

"I know I am grateful but now and then you've got to let me protect you." She says

"There's no need, as long as you and Henry are happy and alright, I am." I say

"Well anyway I need to go but I will see you later." She says

"Ok have a fun day at work." I say and she smiles then she leaves, I sigh, why does everything have to be so stressful? I am being like my old self and I don't want to be but I have to be to keep everyone happy, I am helping Henry and Emma break the curse even though Emma doesn't believe she will soon though and that is also helping Rumple, then I am also trying to be loyal to Regina and I am trying to keep the curse in place because everyone will try to kill her if they get there memories back, I have no idea want they'll do to me since I was a lot worse than Regina but I am trying to make it up to them but it's so hard to be good after being bad for so long, I wish I could just give in to the darkness but I can't because if I do I don't know whether I can come back again, I finish washing up and I go upstairs but instead of going in my room I go into a spare room where some of my stuff is, I pull out the giant chest from underneath loads of boxes and I open it, inside is all of my old journals and other smaller boxes, I pick up one of the boxes and I open it and inside is my glasses, yes! I've been looking for these for a while so I put them on, I can see so much better now I can see without them but it's a bit blurry, I carry on looking through the box and I find my ring but not my engagement/wedding ring, it's from the time I went missing for two years I take it out of the box and I look at it, I put it on and I admire it in the sunlight I've always liked how it glows in the light, I take it off and I put it to one side then I carry on looking through the box, all that is left in here are some pictures that I've took over the years so I put the box back and I just carry on looking through the chest, half an hour later I finish looking through the chest and as I put my journals back in order then I close the chest and I put it back, I grab my ring, put it on and I go out of the room as I close the door behind me, I look around and smile because I can see probably thank god! I go into my room and I sit at my desk then I look in the mirror, I never thought I suited glasses but everyone else thought otherwise, my hair is messy so I brush it and put it up, I go downstairs and I go into Regina's study, I pour myself a glass of apple cider and I take a sip of it, I look at all the books and I take one of the shelf and I look at it, it is the story of Cinderella and I chuckle, they don't get the story right but it was intended for children so they have an excuse, I put the book back and I go upstairs, I go into my room and I get one of my journals from when we were in the enchanted forest, it is the one with Cinderella and I look at the pages where I have seen her that day, I put the journal back and I go downstairs and I sit on the sofa, I turn on the TV and I flick through the channels until I find one that I like, I like technology of this world because it's different and advanced, back in the enchanted forest we didn't have phones or TV's honestly I don't know how I would survive without my phone now.

I go through the rest of the day just on the sofa chilling, Henry and Regina come in and they see me,

"Hey Aunt Freya." He says

"Hiya Henry." I say and he hugs me,

"How was your day?" I ask

"Alright." He replies then he runs upstairs,

"Hey." I say

"Hey, you found your glasses?" Regina asks

"Yeah they were in one of the spare rooms." I reply

"Can you see better now?" She asks

"Yeah." I reply then she looks at my finger,

"You were wearing that when you came back after the two years." She says

"Yeah I found this as well." I say as I play around with my ring,

"Well as you know tomorrow I will be going to the council meeting." She says

"Yes the "meeting"." I say while doing the action for speech marks around the word "meeting", I get up and I go to the kitchen and Regina follows me,

"What do you mean?" She asks

"Well it's obvious what you do on Saturdays." I reply

"How long have you known?" She asks

"Well since I was there when you got the huntsman's heart, literally, I kind of guessed." I reply as I start making dinner,

"You don't have to make dinner." She says

"Let me since you have been working all day and I have just been sitting on my arse. Go and put your feet up for a bit." I say

"Fine." She says then she goes back in the living room and I carry on making dinner, half an hour I finish making dinner we are having spaghetti and meatballs, I place the our dinner on the table,

"Henry! Regina! Dinner's ready!" I shout at the top of my voice then both Henry and Regina come running, I laugh and we all sit down and get tucked in, about 10 minutes later we all finish, I take the plates and I start washing up then Regina comes in,

"Where are the bath bombs and scented candles?" She asks

"At the bottom of your bathroom cupboard." I reply

"Thanks." She says then she leaves, I finish washing up and I go upstairs to my room, I go into the bathroom and I have a shower but before I take off my glasses, after a few minutes I get out and I put my glasses back on, I get changed into a nightgown and I get out my journal, I draw a picture of Cinderella and I put it in my journal then I write down what I did today, I put my journal back and I get out of bed, I go into my walk in wardrobe and I open my safe, inside I put the ring so it is with the book that has the basic layout of what I did for those two years, I come out and I get out a book then I read it for the rest of the night.

Light seeps through my curtains so I open my curtains then I open the doors which lead out to my balcony and I go onto my balcony, I look at the entire town and I look at the clock tower, it's still weird to see it move after seeing it not move for 28 years, I go back inside and I close the doors, I go into my walk in wardrobe and I get out my black leather jacket, red scoop neck and red sequin tank top, dark blue straight leg jeans and my black leather boots, I go into bathroom and I brush my teeth etc, I come out and I get dressed then I redo my hairs so it isn't messy anymore, I readjust my glasses and put my phone and keys in my pocket then I go downstairs, I go into the kitchen and I get an apple then I eat it as I go into the dining room, Henry is sitting at the table reading a comic book while Regina is putting lipstick on while looking in the mirror,

"I know you think otherwise, but I don't enjoy these Saturday city council meetings. Sometimes, they're just unavoidable. Now, you know the rules." She says as she comes over,

"Yes on homework, no on TV, and stay inside." Henry says

"Good boy. Under no circumstances do you leave this house." She says

"You mean, don't see my mum." He says

"She's not your mother. She's just a woman passing through. Now, do as I say, or there will be consequences. I'll be back at five sharp. Look after him." She says

"Will do, have fun." I say then she leaves when she pulls out of the driveway Henry grabs his backpack and starts walking towards the door,

"Come on." He says

"Where are we going?" I ask

"To see Emma." He replies then I follow him and we go outside,

"Fine but we have to be back by five because we are in enough trouble as it is." I say then I give him a helmet and I put mine on, I get on my motorcycle and Henry gets on the back,

"Hang on." I say then he wraps his arms around me and we drive off to MMB and Emma's apartment.

We arrive and we go up, the door is open and I see Rumple then Henry just walks in without knocking,

"Hey, Emma. I was thinking we-" He says then he sees Rumple,

"Hey, Henry. How are you?" He asks

"Okay?" Henry asks

"Good. Give my regards to your mother. And, um, good luck, Miss Swan." Rumple replies then he goes and I follow him,

"Hey why are you here?" I ask

"Because Ashley Boyd has taken her contract so I have gotten Emma's help to get it back." He replies

"What pregnant Ashley?" I ask and he nods,

"Oh, does Emma know that's what she has to get?" I ask

"No she just knows to bring Ashley to me." He replies then I see a cut on his forehead,

"Hey did Ashley do that?" I ask as I examine it,

"Yes but I'm fine." He replies

"Are you sure?" I ask

"Yes." He replies

"Okay it doesn't look like you have an concussion." I say while using my medical skills,

"Really I'm fine." He says as he takes his hands into mine,

"Okay I'll help Emma find Ashley and I will check in on you later. Okay?" I ask

"Okay." He replies then I give him a quick kiss on the lips,

"Love you." I say

"Love you too." He says then Emma and Henry go past us and I go with them, Emma is filling Henry in on the situation, we are walking down the street,

"Please let me help." Henry says

"No! No, it could be dangerous." Emma says

"The pregnant maid is dangerous?" He asks

"She did assault Mr Gold." I reply

"Cool!" He shouts

"This isn't a game. She's desperate." Emma says

"How do you know?" He asks

"Because I know." She replies

"Well, then let's find her." He says

"Oh, no, no, no, no. There is no let's. You cannot come with me." She says

"Then I'll look for her myself." He says

"Then I'll find you and I'll bring you back." I say

"Then you wouldn't be helping the maid." He says

"We are just trying to be responsible, here." She says

"And I'm just trying to spend time with you." He says then he gets into Emma's car,

"Oh, that is really not fair." She says

"So, the maid. What's her story?" He asks

"Are you going to go to Granny's?" I ask

"Why would I do that?" She asks

"Because Ruby is her friend." I reply

"Then yeah probably." She says

"Then I'll meet you there." I say

"Okay." She says then I run back to my motorcycle, I get my helmet on and I drive to Granny's.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _Cinderella and her new husband, Prince Thomas, walk down the stairs where they meet up with Snow White and Prince Charming, music starts playing so everyone gets a partner and dances to the music, Rumple offers his hand and I take it then we dance to the music like everyone else, when the music calls for it we switch partners and Snow White gets Cinderella from a older man while I dance with Prince Charming,_

 _"_ _Hello Charming." I say_

 _"_ _Freya what are you doing here?" He asks_

 _"_ _Just congratulating on Cinderella's marriage to the prince since it was me and Rumple that got her here." I reply then we switch partners and Cinderella runs into Rumple so I go off the dance floor and I listen in on their conversation,_

 _"_ _I'm proud of you, too." Rumple says_

 _"_ _You. What are you doing here?" She asks_

 _"_ _I just wanted to make sure you were happy with your end of the bargain. You know – true love, riches, happy endings. Did you get everything you desired?" He asks_

 _"_ _Yes, yes I did. Now, what do you want? What's your price? My jewels? The ring?" She asks_

 _"_ _No, no dear. Keep your baubles. What I want is something you don't yet possess, but something I know is coming. Your first born." He replies then he walks off leaving her in shock, I go up to her,_

 _"_ _Hello love." I say_

 _"_ _You." She says_

 _"_ _Look I know what you are going to say but listen next time you want something big like this maybe you shouldn't make a deal because now we will get your first born whether you are willing or not." I say while whispering the last bit in her ear then I walk off and join Rumple._

 ** _*Present Day*_**

Me, Henry and Emma are talking to Ruby outside Granny's while her car is being dropped off by a tow truck,

"So, this boyfriend of hers. You don't think he was involved in her disappearance?" Emma asks

"Uh, that would mean he was involved with her at all, which he isn't. He left her in the lurch, right after they found out they were expecting. Hasn't spoken to her since. Like I said-" Ruby replies right before she is cut off by her car getting dropped abruptly and her wolf charm hanging on her mirror almost breaks,

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Billy, be careful! You almost shattered my wolf thing, Billy. It's good luck." Ruby says

"I'm sorry, Ruby. But look - it's fine." Billy says

"Um, Ruby. What about her family?" Emma asks

"Oh, um, she's got a step-mum and two stepsisters that she doesn't talk to." Ruby replies

"Wait. Step-mum, stepsisters, and she's a maid?" Henry asks

"Henry. Not now." Emma replies

"Look. I don't know what you've heard, but it's wrong. Everyone thinks she's not ready to have this kid, but she's trying. Taking night classes, trying to better herself… Trying to get her life together. Can you understand that?" Ruby asks

"I think so." Emma replies

"Then maybe you should just stay out of it. She's been through enough already." Ruby says

"I've been through it too, Ruby, and I can help her." Emma says

"Then, try her ex." Ruby says

"Where can I find him?" Emma asks

"He lives with his dad." Ruby replies

"I know where that is I'll show you." I say

"Okay. Thank you." Emma says then both Emma and Henry get in her car and I get back on my motorcycle, I put on my helmet and drive off with Emma following me. We arrive and we go to the door, Emma knocks and at the same time Sean's father is pulling up in the driveway, Sean opens the door,

"Can I help you?" He asks

"Sean Herman?" Emma asks

"Yeah. Who are you?" He asks

"I'm Emma Swan. I'm… I'm looking for Ashley Boyd. She's in trouble. Just thought maybe she came to see you." Emma replies then Sean's father walks up the steps,

"My son doesn't have anything to do with that girl anymore. So, whatever trouble she's in, I am sorry for her, but there's nothing we can do to help you." He says

"You're the reason he broke up with her." Emma says

"Absolutely. I'm not going to let my son throw away his entire life over a mistake." He says

"So you just told him to leave her?" Emma asks

"Well, what are they going to do? Raise the child in the backseat of a car?" He asks

"Some people only have the backseat of a car." I reply

"Well, they're to be pitied. I'm not letting that happen to my son." He says

"Dad, maybe we should help her look." Sean says

"It's a waste, Sean." Sean's father says

"Sean, if you want to come, come. Stop letting other people make decisions for you. If Ashley runs away with this baby, she's going to be in some serious trouble." Emma says

"She's running away with the baby?" Sean asks

"Yes." Emma replies

"Sean. Inside. Now." Sean's father says then Sean goes into the house,

"Look. Believe me, if I knew where she was, I would tell you. I went to a lot of trouble to get her that deal." He says

"Deal? What are you talking about?" Emma asks, here we go,

"You don't know? Ashley agreed to give up the child. And she's being paid very well to do so." He replies

"She sold the baby?" Emma asks

"Oh, you make it sound so crass. I found someone who's going to find that child a good and proper home." He replies

"And who are you to judge whether Ashley is capable of providing that?" Emma asks

"Look at her. She's a teenager. She's never shown any evidence of being responsible. How could she possibly know how to be a mother?" He asks

"Maybe she's changing her life." Emma replies

"Everybody says that. Now, look. I found someone who's going to pay Ashley extremely well. Someone who's going to see to it that everybody's happy." He says then the answer hits Emma,

"Mr Gold." She says

"Well, isn't that why you were hired? To bring him the baby?" He asks

"Thank you for your time." Emma replies

"Of course." He says then he goes inside then Emma runs to her car,

"Where are we going?" I ask

"Back to Ruby." Emma replies as her and Henry get in her car drive off, I quickly get my helmet on and drive after them.

We all go in and approach Ruby,

"Why didn't you tell me she sold the baby?" Emma asks

"Because I didn't think it was important." Ruby replies

"Really? Considering that's why she's running away." Emma says

"Look, Ashley's my friend. I don't like the idea of people judging her." Ruby says then Emma notices Ruby's wolf charm on the counter,

"Ruby, where's your car? You didn't send me to Sean to find her. You sent me there to give her a head start." Emma says

"Look, I'm only trying to help her." Ruby says

"Yes, so am I. Ashley's in more trouble than you know, Ruby. Where is she? Don't make her deal with Gold without me." Emma says

"I can't talk in front of them. He's the Mayor's kid and she's her sister." Ruby says

"Hey! We're on your side." Henry says

"Henry, I need to find this woman. And in order to do that, I need you to go home, okay? So please listen to me. Seriously. She's not going to tell me anything if both of you are around." Emma says

"Okay." Me and Henry say

"Thank you." Emma says then me and Henry leave,

"We're helping." He says then he sneaks into Emma's car and hides himself while I go to my motorcycle and wait for Emma to come out, a couple minutes later she does and she gets into her car and drives off, I get on my motorcycle and I follow her to the town line. When we get there she pulls over and so do I, we all run to the car which is in a ditch,

"Ashley!" Emma shouts but Ashley isn't in the car then we hear a moan and we Ashley sitting in the grass,

"My baby! It's coming!" She shouts

"Okay we are going to get you into the car." I say

"Okay." She says then me and Emma help her into the car,

"Go." I say then Emma and Henry get in the car and drive off while I get on my motorcycle and I follow them to the hospital but first I ring Rumple, he answers,

"Freya what news do you have?" He asks

"We found her and Emma is driving her to the hospital now because she is having the baby." I reply

"Excellent I'll see you there." He says

"Okay bye." I say then I hang up and I drive to the hospital.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _Rumple has been summoned by Cinderella so he goes to her while I wait in the shadows,_

 _"_ _Well, well, well! You're starting to show. A little bird told me you wanted to speak?" He asks_

 _"_ _Yes. I'd like to alter the bargain." She replies_

 _"_ _That's not what I do." He says_

 _"_ _I think you'll want to. I'm having twins." She says_

 _"_ _Is that so? Ooo! Let's have a look. And you would, what? Give up both?" He asks and she nods,_

 _"_ _Why is that, I wonder?" He asks_

 _"_ _My husband, he's… He's having a hard time. Our kingdom is poor, we're losing money, our crops are dying… We can't support ourselves or our people." She replies_

 _"_ _And you would trade your other child for…comfort?" He asks_

 _"_ _I can always have more children, but I can't make crops grow where the soil is dead. In exchange for our child, you see to it that our land is once again fertile. I think it's more than fair." She replies_

 _"_ _Yes! Yes, yes. It is. If what you're saying is true." He says_

 _"_ _It is. And all you have to do, is sign on the dotted line." She says then she presents the contract and quill,_

 _"_ _What a lovely quill! Wherever did you get it?" He asks, he knows something is wrong here but yet he still plays along,_

 _"_ _It's from our castle." She replies_

 _"_ _You know, the only way to stop me, is through magic." He says_

 _"_ _I'm not trying to stop you." She says_

 _"_ _Of course you're not. Because, as we all know, all magic comes with a price. And if you were to use it to, say, imprison me, then your debt to me would only grow. And we wouldn't want that, now, would we?" He asks_

 _"_ _Just sign the contract, please." She replies_

 _"_ _Are you sure you're happy with this new arrangement?" He asks and she holds up the contract so he takes it,_

 _"_ _Then so it shall be." He says then he signs it and then he is instantly frozen, squid ink!_

 _"_ _Thomas!" She shouts_

 _"_ _No one breaks deals with me, dearie. No one. No matter where you are, no matter what land you find yourself in, I assure you – I will have your baby." He says then he looks at me and smiles._

 ** _*Present Day*_**

Me, Henry and Emma are sitting in the waiting room of the hospital,

"You know, Emma. You're different." He says

"What's that?" She asks

"You're the only one who could do it." He replies

"Break the curse? Yes, I know. You keep telling me that." She says

"No. Leave. You're the only one who can leave Storybrooke." He says

"You left and came and found me in Boston." She says

"But I came back. I'm ten – I had no choice. But if anyone else tried to go, bad things would happen." He says

"Anyone, except me?" She asks

"You're the saviour. You can do whatever you want. You can go." He replies then a doctor approaches us so me and Emma walk to her,

"Miss Swan and Mrs Gold. Baby is a healthy six pound girl and the mother is doing fine." She says then Rumple enters,

"What lovely news. Excellent work, Miss Sean. Thank you for bringing me my merchandise." He says

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _Rumple is being put in a cell which is on the back of a carriage, Cinderella and Prince Thomas stand off to one side,_

 _"_ _Did we really win?" She asks, no you haven't won,_

 _"_ _Yes. I told you we would." He replies_

 _"_ _I was so afraid. I was so afraid that we'd fail. That… That I'd have to go back to that life. That… That terrible life. I was… I was afraid that I would lose you and that nothing would have changed." She says_

 _"_ _As long as I'm alive, you will never go back to that life." He says then they kiss,_

 _"_ _Now. How is our little Alexandra?" He asks_

 _"_ _Alexandra?" She asks_

 _"_ _Did I not mention that I picked out a name?" He asks_

 _"_ _A name? That's more like a prison sentence." She replies_

 _"_ _Well, I like it." He says_

 _"_ _Mm, men. You really know nothing of ch-" She is cut off by the fact that I use my magic to make it seem like she is in pain, it will fade in the minute but right now I need them separated,_

 _"_ _Ella, what is it?" He asks_

 _"_ _Oh, it's… It's the baby. Something's wrong." She replies_

 _"_ _No, no, no. It can't be. It's too soon. It must be the stress. The excitement." He says_

 _"_ _Oh, I'm dizzy." She says_

 _"_ _Sit, sit. I'll go get you water." He says as he sits her down,_

 _"_ _Okay." She says then he runs into the forest to the well, he takes off his cape and puts it to one side, I appear in front of him,_

 _"_ _She's fine you know." I say and he jumps in shock,_

 _"_ _Sorry did I startle you?" I ask_

 _"_ _Yes who are you?" He asks, I lower my hood and he gasps,_

 _"_ _Hello Thomas as I was saying she is fine, just a little spell, now you other hand will not be so lucky." I say then I use my magic to teleport him to my dungeon that I made, I hear someone coming so I hide back in the shadows, Cinderella comes to the well and sees that Thomas's cape is still at the well however he is no where to be seen,_

 _"_ _Thomas? Thomas!" She shouts then she goes back to carriage and she goes up to the cage,_

 _"_ _What did you do?" She asks_

 _"_ _Ella, what's wrong?" Prince Charming asks_

 _"_ _Your Highness, what happened?" A dwarf asks, I believe his name is Grumpy,_

 _"_ _What did you do to my Thomas?" She asks_

 _"_ _I haven't done anything. I case you haven't noticed, I've been otherwise engaged." Rumple replies_

 _"_ _Something's happened to him. You know. Tell me!" She shouts_

 _"_ _I have no idea, dearie. But I did warn you – all magic comes at a price. Looks like someone has just paid." Rumple says_

 _"_ _Don't listen to him. We'll find Thomas." Prince Charming says_

 _"_ _No, you won't. Until that debt is paid, until that baby is mine, you're never going to see him again. In this world or the next, Cinderella, I will have that baby." Rumple says then I come out of the shadows,_

 _"_ _He's right you know." I say then Prince Charming gets out his sword and stands in front of Cinderella protectively,_

 _"_ _Stand behind me." He says_

 _"_ _Oh calm down Charming I'm not going to hurt her. Her husband on the other hand is a different story." I say_

 _"_ _What have you done to Thomas?" Cinderella asks_

 _"_ _Well you have captured my husband so I took yours. Seems fair to me." I reply_

 _"_ _What do I have to do get him back?" She asks_

 _"_ _Well I can make you a deal, your husband for mine however you got to think if it was so easy for me to get to Thomas, how easy will it be for me to get your baby? So you have a choice give me back my husband and you get yours which means you have more of a chance to stop him or don't release him and you have to try and stop me. To be honest I don't like your odds." I reply_

 _"_ _Don't listen to her she is just a witch." Charming says_

 _"_ _Well I'm offended, do you not believe I have him?" I ask_

 _"_ _No I don't." He replies, I use my magic to so where Thomas is and Cinderella gasps,_

 _"_ _How about now?" I ask as I smile,_

 _"_ _Let him go." She replies_

 _"_ _I told you what you have to do." I say_

 _"_ _I'll make you a deal, I'll fight you no magic just a sword fight, and if I win we get Thomas back." Charming says_

 _"_ _Okay but if I win I get to keep him." I say_

 _"_ _Deal." He says, I giggle then I pull out my sword and I take off my cloak,_

 _"_ _Shall we?" I ask we get ready, he attacks me but I easily block his attack. This fight goes on for a good ten minutes before I beat him,_

 _"_ _I win." I say_

 _"_ _No. You must have cheated." He says_

 _"_ _Or you are just not as good as you think you are." I say, he gets up from the floor and he goes back to Cinderella,_

 _"_ _I'm sorry Ella." He says_

 _"_ _It's okay you tried your best." She says_

 _"_ _Well that is the end of it, Freya wins thus forth you get to keep me." Rumple says_

 _"_ _Goodbye my love, for now." I say_

 _"_ _Goodbye." He says then I teleport back home._

 ** _*Present day*_**

Rumple is getting a cup of coffee from the coffee machine and Emma walks up to him,

"Well, well. Must be my lucky day. Care for a cup, Miss Swan?" He asks

"A baby? That's your merchandise? Why wouldn't you tell me?" She asks

"Well because, at the time, you didn't need to know." He replies

"Really? Or you thought I wouldn't take the job?" She asks

"On the contrary, I thought it would be effective if you found out yourself. After seeing Ashley's hard life, I thought it would make sense. Do you? I mean, if anyone could understand the reasons behind giving up a baby, I assumed it would be you." He replies

"You're not getting that kid." She says

"Actually, we have an agreement. My agreements are always honoured. If not, I'm going to have to involve the police and that baby is going to end up in the system. And that would be a pity. You didn't enjoy your time in the system, did you, Emma?" He asks

"It's not going to happen." She replies

"I like your confidence. Charming. But all I have to do is press charges. She did, after all, break into my shop." He says and I smile at his reference to Charming,

"But she did do it in order to steal her contract, no?" I ask

"Who knows what she was after?" He asks

"You know no jury in the world will put a woman in jail, whose only reason for breaking and entering to keep her child. I'm willing to roll the dice that contract doesn't stand up. Are you? Not to mention what might come out about you in the process. Somehow, I suspect, there is more to you than a simple pawn broker. You really want to start that fight?" She asks

"I like you, Miss Swan. You're not afraid of me, and that's either cocky or presumptuous. Either way, I'd have you on my side." He replies

"So, she can keep the baby?" I ask

"Not just yet. There's still the matter of my agreement with Miss Boyd." He replies

"Tear it up." She says

"That's not what I do. You see, contracts – deals – well, they're the very foundation of all civilized existence. So, I put it to you now. If you want Ashley to have that baby, are you willing to make a deal with me?" He asks

"What do you want?" She asks

"Oh, I don't know just yet. You'll owe me a favour." He replies

"Deal." She says

"Okay see you soon Miss Swan, Freya will I see you later?" He asks

"Yes." I reply

"Well see you later then." He says then he leaves, me, Emma and Henry go into Ashley's room and she is holding her baby,

"Hey. What's her name?" Emma asks

"Alexandra." Ashley replies and I remember that she was going to name her other child that,

"It's pretty." I say

"Thank you for getting me here." Ashley says

"Mr. Gold was outside. I took care of it – she's yours." Emma says

"She is? What did you do?" Ashely asks

"Made a deal with him." Emma replies

"Thank you. Thank you." Ashely says

"Oh, hey, kid. It's almost five. We got to get you home." Emma says then me, Emma and Henry go home quickly. I quickly park my motorcycle and Emma parks the car,

"Henry! About what you said at the hospital. About me being able to leave?" Emma asks

"Yeah?" He asks

"See you tomorrow." She replies

"Freya!" She shouts

"Yeah?" I ask

"Nice glasses." She replies and I smile then she drives off and we quickly run into the house, Henry runs upstairs and one of his shoes falls off then I sit on the sofa and I pick up a magazine, Regina enters the house and she starts going up the stairs and she sees his shoe,

"Henry!" She shouts then she disappears upstairs and after a few minutes she comes back down,

"How was your day?" She asks

"Alright, you?" I ask

"Same." She replies

"Good, good so since you are back I am going out." I say

"Really?" She asks

"Well I still have a couple hours before I have to be home since you cut down my curfew." I reply

"I put a curfew in place to protect you." She says

"I know but I'm fine. Anyway see you later." I say then I kiss her on the cheek and I leave, I get on my motorcycle and I drive to Gold's house.

I arrive and I park my motorcycle I go up to the door and I knock, he answers the door straight away it's like he was waiting by the door for when I arrived,

"Hello." I say

"Hello please come in." He says then I enter and he closes the door behind me, I walk into the living room and I take off my jacket then I sit down on the sofa, he comes in with two glasses of wine and he gives me one as he sits down, I take it gladly and I take a sip,

"So I wanted to talk about the fact that you stood against me with Emma earlier today." He says

"Well I didn't stand against you, I just wasn't on your side for two reasons, one so Emma would make a deal with you for Ashley's baby so you can get her to help you with Bae and two since I know what it's like to lose a child, and I don't want other people suffer like I did." I say, he looks at me bewildered,

"What?" I ask

"I've just never realised how much you have really changed since we have been here in this world." He replies

"I had to otherwise I was going to die." I say

"I know, I know but when I see the process you have made for yourself I can't help but be proud of you." He says

"Aww Rumple thank you but if you are going to thank anyone it should be Henry since I made most of process since he came into my life before that it was going very slow since I was still hanging on to my old self." I say

"Maybe I will." He says

"Despite Henry saying that Emma could leave she chose to stay in town which is good news, hopefully she stays here a long time so she can break the curse but it is going to be hard to make her believe because she is only pretending for Henry since she doesn't want to ruin his dreams." I say

"And how is your mission of getting Emma to trust you?" He asks

"Well it is taking time which is what I suspected but I am patient, like come on I waited for Regina to get her revenge against Snow for years." I reply

"Very true so how is Regina?" He asks

"Paranoid, she is very worried about Emma interfering with our lives but I have reassured her on a number occasions that she doesn't need to be. I don't like lying to her, I never have she is my sister I shouldn't be doing this to her." I reply

"I know it's hard but it is nessacary in order to break the curse." He says then I down my drink and he laughs,

"You are stressed." He says

"Well you would be to if you are trying to keep four people happy." I say then he puts his glass down and he opens his arms, I snuggle into his chest and he wraps his arms around me,

"I want another baby." He says

"What?" I ask as I lift up my head,

"I want another baby I think it would be nice if Bae had a brother or sister." He replies

"Are you sure?" I ask

"Yes are you ready to have another child?" He asks

"Yes I am I have been waiting for this day for years." I reply then he kisses me and I kiss him back with equal passion, we move so he is on top of me and I start unbuttoning his shirt, I take off his shirt and I take off my top then he takes off my bra, he takes one of my nipples into his mouth and I moan softly then he plays with the other with one of his hands, I grab his head and pull his mouth back into mine, he starts to kiss my neck, I moan softly, and he works his way down while his hands unbutton my jeans, he gets to my jeans and he pulls them off then he pulls my underwear down with his teeth, he gets off me and he takes off his trousers then he climbs back on top of me, he positions himself at my entrance and he kisses me as he enters, I moan while he groans and once he has adjusted to my tightness he starts to move at a slow rhythmic pace, I moan and he kisses me more aggressively I, of course, also kiss him aggressive and my legs wrap around his waist, he picks up the pace and I moan loudly while he groans, my nails dig into his back and he moans, he starts to pound into me hard and fast, I'm close,

"I'm close." I say

"Me too." He says, he goes even faster and I moan very loud, after a few more thrusts I go into my orgasm which starts his, he rides out our orgasms,

"Freya!" He shouts loudly as he comes into me and he collapses on top of me,

"I love you." I say breathlessly

"I love you too." He says and we kiss, he lays next to me and we turn to the side so we are spooning, we just lay there for a while in quiet until I break the silence,

"I'll have to go soon otherwise Regina will have a go at me and I'm already grounded." I say

"But you're older." He says

"That's what I said but then she did her death glare." I say

"Ah that makes sense." He says then I sit up and I start to get dressed,

"In a week should we do a test to see?" I ask

"Yes we should but you must know I don't want to sleep with you just because I want a baby, I want to sleep with you because you are my wife and I love you." He replies

"I know and I love you too." I say then I kiss him, I put on my shoes and jacket then I stand up,

"I'll see you soon. Love you." I say

"Love you too and bye." He says then I leave and I close the door behind me, I go to my motorcycle, put my helmet on and I drive back home.

I arrive back home on time and I go inside,

"I'm home!" I shout and Regina comes out of the living room,

"Right on the dot well done." She says

"Well you know me I don't like to be late." I say

"How was Mr Gold?" She asks

"Alright why?" I ask

"Can't I be curious about my brother-in-law?" She asks

"Yes but you hate him." I reply

"True." She says

"Anyway I'm gonna head upstairs." I say

"Okay." She says then I kiss her on the cheek before I head upstairs, I go into my room and I imminently go into the bathroom, I take off my glasses and I get undressed then I turn on the shower and I get in, after 10 minutes I finish in the shower and I wrap my towel around me and I put my glasses back on, I go into my walk in wardrobe and I get my navy long sleeve pyjama top and my navy spotted pyjama bottoms, I dry myself and I get dressed then I turn off my big light, I get into bed and I get my journal then I write down the day's events, I draw a picture of Rumple and I put it in my journal then I put it away, I get out my sketch pad and I draw pictures the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5- That Still Small Voice

The weekend has pasted and it is Monday morning not much happened over the weekend, me, Henry and Emma hung out some and we talked about our next course of action with Operation Cobra apart from that we didn't do much, I get out of bed and I go into my walk in wardrobe, I get out my black leather jacket, pale blue tank top, white super skinny jeans and black Mary Jane style leather pumps then I get dressed, I redo my hair and I readjust my glasses then I go downstairs and I get an apple from the fruit bowl, I eat the apple and then a dizziness washes over me so I grab the kitchen counter, Regina comes in and sees me, she comes over,

"Are you okay?" She asks

"Yeah I just feel a bit dizzy." I reply then she holds onto me when it's gone I stand up,

"Are you sure?" She asks

"Yeah I'm fine, that was weird I must be coming down with something." I reply

"All of our lives you have never been sick since you are immune to everything." She says and she feels my forehead,

"You don't have a temperature and you don't look sick." She says

"I don't know but it's probably nothing." I say then there is an earthquake and both me and Regina grab onto the kitchen counter, when it passes we stand up and I try to figure out what caused it then it hits me,

"The mines. It was the mines they are weakening because of Emma, she did something that solidified her place here." I say and Regina's nostrils flare up then she leaves, I follow her and we go to the mines.

We arrive at the mines and everyone is here, Regina and I exit the car,

"Everyone! Step back, please!" Regina shouts

"Is that a crater?" Ruby asks

"No, there were tunnels – old mines. Something collapsed." Marco replies

"Sheriff, set up a police perimeter. Marco, why don't you help with the fire department? Miss Swan, this is now official town business. You're free to go." Regina says

"Well, actually, I work for the town now." Emma says

"She's my new deputy." Graham says

"They say the Mayor's always last to know." Regina says

"It's in my budget." Graham says

"Indeed. Deputy, why don't you make yourself useful and help with crowd control?" Regina asks then she steps away and stands in front of a crowd of people,

"People of Storybrooke, don't be alarmed. We've always known this area was honeycombed with old mining tunnels. But fear not. I'm going to undertake a project to make this area safe – to rehabilitate it into city use. We will bulldoze it, collapse it, pave it." Regina says then Henry emerges from the crowd,

"Pave it? What if there's something down there?" He asks

"Henry. What are you doing here?" Regina asks

"What's down there?" Henry asks

"Nothing, Now step back. In fact, everyone! Please, please step back. Thank you." Regina replies then she sees a piece of glass on the floor and she picks it up, she puts it in her pocket,

"What was that?" Henry asks

"Henry, enough. Listen. This is a safety issue. Wait in the car." Regina replies then Henry leaves and I go up to Regina,

"What is it?" I ask then she gets the glass out of her pocket,

"It's from Snow's coffin why is it up here?" I ask

"The earthquake most probably." She replies

"But it can't of been it must of been put here purposefully since the earthquake wasn't that strong." I say then Regina looks over and I turn around to see Henry, Emma and Archie together, Regina goes over and I follow,

"Henry, I told you to wait in the car. Deputy, do your job." Regina says then Emma and Henry leave in different directions, Archie goes to leave,

"Dr Hopper. A word, please? Okay. We're done with this." Regina says

"Uh, excuse me?" He asks

"My son. We need a new treatment plan. Everything I do he thinks is part of some horrible plot. I can't cover up a safety hazard without him thinking I'm hiding something. How am I hiding something terrible in an old mine? How is any of this logical to him?" She asks

"He's got an amazing imagination." He replies

"Yes, that you let run rampant." She says

"Well, I think it would be wrong to rip away the world he's constructed. I'd rather use it to try and gain-" He says before he's cut off by Regina,

"Sometimes, I think you've forgotten. You work for me. You're an employee. And I can fire you. This is my town. You will lose your office, lose your house, I can cut you down to size until you're a tiny, shrunken, little creature and this, will be the only roof over your damn head." She says as she holds his umbrella and I look at Regina in shock,

"What would you have me do?" He asks then I look at Archie in shock,

"You take that delusion out of my son's head and you crush it." She replies then she walks off and I follow her,

"I don't believe that this is wise." I say

"It isn't your decision Freya." She says

"Hey. Hey!" I shout as I grab Regina's arm,,

"You have never blocked me out of a decision when it comes to Henry, what's changed?" I ask

"You. You've changed, you side with everyone else than with me." She replies and I sigh,

"It's true but I do regret it and I feel like I have turned into my old self, please let me explain everything." I say

"Okay I'll hear what you have to say." She says then she sorts some things out and I go over to the entrance of the mine, rocks have fallen but not enough to cover the entrance and I put my hand on the floor, I feel vibrations from underneath which were probably caused by the earthquake,

"Freya!" Regina shouts

"Yeah?!" I shout

"You coming?" She asks

"Yeah." I reply then I stand up and go to the car with her, we get in and drive back home.

We arrive back home and we go inside,

"So explain what is going on?" She asks

"I'm getting Emma to trust me because I want to break the curse." I reply

"What? After everything we worked for? Why?" She asks

"Well apart from hating living the same day over and over again for the last 28 years, I feel bad for what we did." I reply

"No it isn't that there is something you are not telling me, what is it?" She asks and I sigh,

"Henry wants to break the curse and he asked me to help him, he has a wonderful imagination and I don't want to ruin that. I want to give him a chance where he is happy with his life." I reply

"That imagination is what's going to get us killed, you know if the curse is broken they will come after us. There is no magic here so I am defenceless." She says

"Henry would never let that happen and I will protect you, if anyone wants to hurt you they can come through me." I say

"I know, I know but they hate us we won't be welcome here and Emma won't stop them, definitely not Snow or Charming." She says

"Well they can't kick us out because this is our home and this, we created this, you created this and it can be uncreated." I say

"What are you saying?" She asks

"If it comes to it then I bring magic here and we can destroy the town but at a terrible price." I reply

"What price?" She asks

"Henry, you have to say goodbye to the thing you love most and Henry can't go to the Enchanted Forest except by magic bean because he was born in this world." I reply

"I won't do that, I can't." She says

"You won't have to, okay? If I bring magic here when the curse breaks then you can defend yourself if nessacary." I say

"I mean I won't do that because you are going to give up this fantasy of breaking the curse and you are going to take this fantasy from Henry's head." She says

"I will not do that, I will not crush Henry's imagination because you are afraid." I say then I stand up,

"Well I'm not afraid Regina, I want to live in peace and this is the last piece in my redemption and it can be the start of yours." I say

"I knew it! You are against me, you just want your happy ending." She says

"No that is not what I am saying, my happy ending is to see you and Henry happy that is all." I say

"Oh stop Freya." She says as she stands up then she walks to the door,

"If you do not give up this fantasy then you will become my enemy, now go and tell Henry to give up and that you have given up." She says as she leaves then I tear up but I wipe away the tears, I leave on my motorcycle and I drive over to MMB's to see if I can find Henry, not to crush his dreams but to inspire him because Regina doesn't mean what she said she is just angry and I'll give her some space to cool down, she is just angry that I betrayed her and I am still betraying her by not telling her everything but now is not the time, I don't know when to tell her but one day I will and hopefully she'll understand why I had to keep it from her.

I arrive at MMB's apartment and I knock on the door, Emma opens it,

"Hey what are you doing here?" She asks

"Have you seen Henry? I'm looking for him." I reply

"No since earlier, why?" She asks

"Oh it doesn't matter I just had an argument with Regina." I reply then I hear someone come up the stairs behind me and I turn to see Henry who is clearly upset,

"Kid? What happened? Come on." Emma says then I kneel down in front of Henry,

"What happened?" I ask

"I went to see Archie to get him to come with me to the mines and he told me that none of this is real, he told me that I was crazy." He replies

"That son of a bitch actually did it. Come here." I say then I hug him,

"I'm going to go talk to him." Emma says as she gets her coat,

"Me too. Are you going to be okay?" I ask and he nods,

"I'm going to make this right." I say then me and Emma drop Henry off at Regina's office after we head over to Archie's office to confront him. Emma knocks on the door and when there is no response I open the door and we walk in,

"Archie! Archie! What did you? You told me not to take the fantasy away. You told me it would devastate him." Emma says

"Of course, if therapy stops working, you adjust it." Archie says

"You son of a bitch, you actually listened to her." I say

"Is it her? Did she threaten you? What could be strong enough to drown out your own conscious?" She asks

"I do not need to defend my professional decisions to you, okay?" He asks then Emma's phone rings and she answers it,

"Hello, Madam Mayor. Nice work." She says then she puts her phone on speaker,

"You with him?" Regina asks

"Yes, I'm with Dr. Hopper and guess what? You left your fingerprints all over him when you tried-" Emma replies before she gets cut off,

"Not him – Henry. Is he with you?" Regina asks

"I dropped Henry at your office an hour ago." Emma replies

"Well, he's not here." Regina says

"I don't know where he is." Emma says and it clicks,

"Oh... I do." Both me and Archie say at the same time,

"Where?" Both Regina and Emma ask

"The mines, he's gone to prove that the curse is real." I reply then Emma hangs up the phone and we all head to the mines along with Pongo, Archie's dog.

We arrive at the mines and we go to the entrance,

"Henry!" Emma shouts

"Henry!" Archie shouts

"Henry!" I shout then Pongo finds something,

"What do you got there, Pongo?" Archie asks

"I don't think he's here." Emma replies

"I think he is." Archie says then he holds up a candy bar,

"Candy bar. He had these with him." He says then we all feel the ground to shake,

"Henry!" Archie shouts

"Archie!" Emma shouts

"Henry, it's not safe!" I shout

"Henry!" Emma shouts

"Henry!" Archie shouts then both me and Archie run in the mine, the entrance collapses behind us and one of the rocks fall on my leg, I fall down and groan in pain,

"Freya! Are you alright?" He asks as he kneels down beside me and I push the rock off my leg,

"Let's see." I reply then he helps me up and I try to walk but I fall again,

"Ow that hurts." I say then I look at my leg and I lift up my jeans, there is a dark bruise,

"I think I have sprained my leg." I say

"Do you think you can walk?" He asks

"I can for Henry." I reply then I stand up and I walk into the mine, we stop after a couple of minutes because of how dark it is and Archie lights a match, we walk further into the tunnel,

"Henry?" Archie asks

"Henry?" I ask then Henry jumps out from round a corner,

"Archie! Auntie Freya!" Henry shouts

"Henry!" Archie shouts and I hug him then I look to see if he is hurt,

"Are you alright?" I ask and he nods,

"You're here to help me!" Henry shouts

"No, Henry, listen. We got to get out of here, okay?" Archie asks

"So, you're still against me?" Henry asks

"Henry, there's no time for that. Come on, Henry! Come on!" I shout

"You don't believe me? You'll see. You'll see!" Henry shouts then he runs deeper into the mine,

"Henry! Henry – Henry come back! Henry!" Archie shouts then we go after him. After a while we find Henry shining his flashlight down a hole,

"Henry? Henry? Henry! Henry! Henry, Henry! You got to slow down." Archie says

"There's something shiny down there." Henry says

"Henry, this is seriously dangerous. We got to get out of here." I say as I kneel next to him,

"It could be something." Henry says

"Henry, look at me! Look at me! I'm frightened for you, Henry." Archie says

"Because you think I'm crazy?" Henry asks

"No! No, because we are trapped underground in an abandoned mine, Henry. And there is no way out." I reply

"Okay." Henry says and I stand up only to hiss in pain,

"Auntie Freya what is it?" Henry asks

"I've just hurt my leg that's all. Don't worry." I reply

"Okay." Henry says then he runs off with Archie close behind him, I lift up my jeans to reveal that my leg is bleeding but I pull it back down and I go after him. After a while of trying to navigate through the mines we hear barking,

"Henry, Freya, do you hear that?" Archie asks

"It's Pongo!" Henry shouts

"Follow the noise!" I shout then we run to the noise, we come across an elevator shaft,

"It's loudest over here." Archie says

"What's... What's this?" Henry asks

"Looks like...an old elevator." I reply then Archie investigates the elevator,

"It's to get the mine workers in and out. It goes all the way to the top. That's why we could hear Pongo." Archie says

"Can we make it work?" Henry asks

"Let's give it a shot." Archie replies then Archie turns the wheel that moves the elevator very slightly,

"Come on!" Archie shouts then me and Henry help Archie to move the elevator, we try but its no use so we all just sit in the elevator.

Me and Henry are sitting right next to each other while Archie is sitting on the other side,

"I'm really...really, really sorry." Henry says

"It's alright." Archie says

"I just wanted to find proof." Henry says

"You know, it's really alright, Henry. And um, um, I'm sorry, too. Look, I... I don't think you're crazy. I-I just... I just think you got a very strong mother, who's got a clear idea of a path that she wants you to be on and when you step off that she... She gets scared. And, you know, it's natural. But it's also natural for you to be able to be free to think the things that you want to think. So, anyway. I... I didn't mean those things I said and I never should have said them." Archie says

"Then, why did you?" I ask

"I guess I'm just not a very good person. I'm not the man I wan to be." Archie replies then the elevator suddenly shifts further down the shaft,

"I think you can be him. I think you can be a good person. I mean, you're Jiminy Cricket." Henry says

"Henry. Henry, Jiminy Cricket was a... He was a cricket, okay? And he was a conscious. And... And I hardly think that's me." Archie says

"But before he was that, he was a guy who took a long time to figure out the right thing to do." Henry says

"That kind of sounds like me." Archie says

"Now it's harder for you because of the curse. To hear the voice inside of you. To be who you want to be." Henry says then the elevator moves again,

"Come on Emma." I say

"Hey, can I ask you again?" Archie asks

"Ask what?" Henry asks

"Why do you think it's so important that your...your fairytale theory is true?" Archie asks

"I don't know." Henry replies

"Give it a shot." Archie says

"Cause this can't be all there is." Henry says

"I understand." Archie says

"I thought if I found proof... But I didn't find anything." Henry says

"Well, that's not true. I was lost and you found me, right?" Archie asks

"You mean, you remember?" I ask

"No, Henry. I... I don't remember, but I-I do remember the kind of person I want to be. I just got to listen harder." Archie replies then we see pieces of rock fall through the grate at the top of the elevator, we stand up and look up to see light, Emma gets lowered into the shaft,

"Wh-what's that?" Henry asks

"I think that's the rescue." Archie replies

"You guys okay?" Emma asks

"Yeah, we're... We're okay." Archie replies

"Hang on, Henry. Okay, that's good. Stop." Emma says

"Here you go. Up." Archie says as we pass Henry up to Emma,

"Come on. I got ya. Okay. Okay, I got him." Emma says

"You got him? Is he safe?" I ask then the elevator starts to shake,

"Archie? Freya?" Emma asks

"It's going to fall!" Archie shouts

"I'm sorry!" Emma shouts

"It's okay!" I shout

"Archie! Freya!" Emma shouts then the elevator falls down the shaft and I open my eyes to find that Archie hooked his umbrella to Emma and he has hold of my hand, we all get pulled out of the elevator shaft and Regina takes me and Henry to the side, once Emma is unhooked she runs over to us,

"You okay?" She asks

"Deputy, you can clear the crowd away." Regina replies then she pushes Emma away, she sends Henry off and we find Archie,

"Thank you, Dr. Hopper." Regina says

"I, uh... I have something to say. I'm going to continue to treat Henry, and I'm going to do it my own way." He says

"My relief at his safety hasn't changed a thing, Dr. Hopper. You will do as I say, or you will-" She says before she is cut off,

"Or will what? You'll ruin my life? You'll do your worst? Because I will always do my best." He says

"Don't test me." She says

"Oh, I don't need to. Because you're going to leave me alone and let me do my work. In peace." He says

"Really? Why's that?" She asks

"Because someday, Madam Mayor, you may find yourself in a custody battle. And you know how the court determines who is a fit parent? They consult an expert. Particularly one who has treated the child. So, I suggest that you think about that. And you allow me to do my work. And let me do it the way my conscious tells me to." He replies then I smile at him but I fall down and I slip into unconsciousness.

I wake up and I'm in hospital, there is a tube in my arm which is connected to an vein or artery I can't tell and there is blood going in it, there is also another one with a clear liquid going in it which I'm assuming it is a type of painkiller, I look around the room and I see a coat on a chair, I wonder whose it is and Rumple walks in with a coffee, we both smile as we make eye contact,

"You're awake." He says

"Yes I am. Where's Regina?" I ask

"She has taken Henry home, she'll be back later. You gave everyone quite the scare, how come you didn't tell anyone about how serious your injury was?" He asks

"Because I didn't matter, what mattered was getting Henry out nothing else." I reply

"I know but when you got out, how come you didn't say anything?" He asks

"Because I wanted to see Archie stand up to Regina." I reply

"It was stupid of you, what if you died?" He asks

"I know but it would of been worth it because I would be dying for Henry and his safety." I reply then he tears up,

"Why do you have to be so noble?" He asks and I laugh,

"I don't know, what can I say? I'm a changed woman." I reply then I wipe away his tears and he holds my hand,

"You should get some rest." He says

"You know me I don't like being helpless so I'm just going to stay up for a while but you should go home and get some rest." I say

"I don't want to leave you alone." He says

"Go on I'll be fine, you can come to visit me when you have rested up and eaten, okay?" I ask

"Okay." He replies then he gets his coat on and he kisses my forehead,

"Love you." He says

"Love you too." I say then he leaves and I sigh. An hour later Regina comes in alone with a few books,

"Hello." She says

"Hello." I say

"How long have you been awake?" She asks

"Just over an hour." I reply

"I brought some books and your journal." She says

"Regina spit it out I know you want to say something." I say

"Thank you, for saving Henry." She says

"I would any day." I say

"I know and I'm glad, I'm also sorry for threating you." She says

"You felt threatened I understand, I don't hold it against you, you are just protecting Henry and yourself." I say

"I shouldn't of done it though, let me make you a deal." She says

"What do you purpose?" I ask

"I let you break the curse if you tell me why." She replies

"I want my Rumple back, I love Mr. Gold for different reasons but I want my Rumple back and I want magic back, I have been without magic for 28 years and it's like a alcoholic trying to give up drinking I can't live without it, I want to feel powerful again if I had magic I wouldn't be here." I say

"I know how you feel and alright, a deal's a deal, you can break the curse but do me a favour leave Henry out of it." She says

"Okay I will." I say then she sits down and we talk for a while through the night, I was telling the truth a bit it is true I really do want magic back, I hate lying to her but when the curse is broken I will tell her everything unless she finds out that Rumple is Rumple then I'll tell her then, I really do hate it but I feel like I don't have a choice, I feel like I'm going to die for lying to her and if today was any indication then I can die very easily and I hate that, I will tell her one day but not today.

 ** _Author's note: I'm sorry I haven't been updating I am currently in the middle of my GCSE's but I wanted to do this chapter for you all._**


	6. Chapter 6- The Shepherd

**Chapter 6- The Shepard**

I am getting ready for David's/Prince Charming's welcome home party tonight since I was there when MMB saved his life and I want to because I always liked Charming for the fact that he is nothing like his twin brother James, thank god for that because he was a piece of work and he was an asshole, I am only putting mascara and lipstick on since I usually don't put nothing else on except that for special occasions or anything else, I put my keys and phone into my jacket pockets then zip them up, I look in the mirror to quickly adjust hair and glasses, I go out my room and shut the door behind me, I got out of the hospital when David did and I wasn't there for too long since the only reason I was there was because of blood loss and there was an minor infection, I go downstairs and both Regina and Henry are waiting for me,

"Finally! I thought we would never be able to go." Henry says

"Oh ha ha." I say in a sarcastic way

"Come on you two we're going to be late." Regina says then we all go to the car and get in, Regina drives us over to Kathryn and David's house. We arrive and we go inside greeting people as we do, me and Henry see Emma so we go over to her while Regina does her own thing, we are talking while we watch David greeting people and struggling to remember who they are,

"You know why he doesn't remember? The curse isn't working on him yet." Henry says

"Henry, David has amnesia." Emma says

"Well, it's preventing the curse from replacing his fairy tale story with fake memories." He says

"Right. Because everyone here has fake stories that prevent them from remembering who they really are." She says

"Right. And now's our chance to help him. We just have to get him to remember that he's-" Henry says before getting cut off by Emma,

"He's Prince Charming." She says

"We just have to jog his memory by getting him and Miss Blanchard together." He says

"Didn't we just try that?" I ask

"And it woke him up." He replies then David comes over,

"Hey. You're the ones who saved me, right?" He asks

"Oh, yeah. I guess." Emma replies

"And, uh, you're also the only ones I know here." David says

"You can hide with us." I say

"Fantastic." David says then a man serves David an appetizer and David stabs a cocktail weenie with a toothpick,

"Oh, thank you." He says

"So, you ever use a sword?" Henry asks

"I'm sorry? Emma, you live with Mary Margret, right? You know if she's coming tonight?" David asks

"No, she couldn't make it." Emma replies

"Oh." David says

"Do you know where she is?" He asks

"She said something about hanging bird feeders." Emma replies

"Thank you." David says then he leaves and Dr. Whale comes over to us in order to talk, after a little while Kathryn comes over to us,

"Have you seen David?" She asks

"Um, he..." Emma replies before being cut off by Whale,

"No." He says then after a while everyone starts going home and I see David coming back sulking while Emma pulls away, me, Henry and Regina drive back home. We arrive home and I go upstairs to my room, I wipe off my make-up with a wipe and I get changed into my pyjamas, I get out my journal and write down the day's events then get a book out and read for the rest of the night.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _I am riding down the King's road and it is a lovely day, the sun is shining, the birds are singing and not another person in sight, I'm looking around at all the scenery when my horse stops jumps so I fall off the horse and it goes to run away but I stop it using magic, what is the meaning of this? I go to the front of the horse, while brushing myself off, in order to see what caused this and it was a sheep, why is there a sheep here? Then I hear rustling in the bushes so I put my hand on sword getting ready to get it out if necessary and a man comes out, he is a peasant you can tell and I'm assuming he is a shepherd,_

 _"_ _Are you the shepherd for this sheep?" I ask_

 _"_ _Yes my lady, I'm sorry about this she escaped and run all the way out here." He replies then I look at his face and I know that face,_

 _"_ _Have we met before?" I ask_

 _"_ _I don't believe so, my lady." He replies_

 _"_ _Well you should keep an eye on your sheep to make sure this doesn't happen again." I say_

 _"_ _Of course, my lady, I am so sorry for the inconvenience." He says then he picks up the sheep and starts to leave,_

 _"_ _What is your name?" I ask_

 _"_ _David, my lady." He replies then he leaves back through the bushes._

 _ ***Present Day***_

Light seems through my window since I didn't close my curtains last night because I usually like watching the sunset like I did back in the Enchanted Forest, I put the book down after I finish it and I get up, I make my bed then I go into my walk in wardrobe and I get my black leather jacket, black Lurex crop top, dark grey authentic faded skinny jeans and dark leather classic platform pumps, I come out of my walk in wardrobe and I put my clothes on the bed then I go into the bathroom, I put on the shower then I get undressed and take off my glasses and take out my hair bubble, I get into the shower and after washing my hair and self I get out of the shower, I turn off the shower then I wrap myself in a towel and I brush my teeth, do my deodorant etc. I come out of the bathroom and I get out my hair dryer, I dry my hair and I put it back in a ponytail, I get dressed and I put my glasses back on, I put my phone, purse and keys in my pocket and I go downstairs while closing my bedroom door behind me, I go downstairs into the kitchen and I get an apple, I've really wanted apples recently but I don't know why oh well I won't dwell on it, I'm going to help Graham and Emma at the police station today but first I would like to have my usual at Granny's since I haven't in a while, I go to the front door and I go out, I close the door behind me, get on my motorcycle and put on my helmet then I drive over to Granny's. I arrive and I park outside, I put my helmet down and I go inside then Ruby spots me,

"The usual?" She asks

"Yes please." I reply then I sit in my usual spot and I see MMB sitting down reading the paper, the front article is about David and Dr. Whale walks up to her,

"I'm a hell of a doctor, huh? No way he wakes up on someone else's watch." He says

"Hello, Dr. Whale." MMB says

"So, I heard that you resigned from the hospital. I hope it wasn't because of me." He says

"Wh-why would it be because of you?" She asks

"Well, our date... I never called you after. Yeah, I know, I know. It's not classy. And I'm sorry. But, if you could find a way to get over it, you know where to find me. Have a good day." He replies then he leaves, why did Regina have to make him so full of himself? As he leaves Regina comes in and goes over to MMB,

"Miss Blanchard, may I have a word?" She asks

"Of course." MMB replies

"I wanted to talk to you about my friend Kathryn. But more specifically, I wanted to talk to you about her husband David. You don't belong together. He's not yours, he's taken, find somebody else." Regina says

"I haven't done anything." MMB says

"Really? So he just up and left his wife on a whim?" Regina asks

"He did what?" MMB asks

"You don't know." Regina replies and MMB shakes her head,

"Well, I suspect you soon will. So listen carefully, dear, cause it's in your best interest. Stay away. He's in a fragile state, he doesn't know who he is or what's he doing, and you're this close to wrecking multiple lives. So, before you do something that can't be undone, let him remember who he was." Regina says then she leaves leaving MMB alone and Ruby comes over with my breakfast and drink,

"Thanks." I say then I pick them up and go over to MMB,

"May I?" I ask and she nods,

"Don't pay attention to Regina, she can get a bit over protected sometimes and what she needs to understand is that you have to make your own decisions." I say while eating my breakfast and she sighs,

"What would you do?" She asks

"I would tell him how I feel then if he feels the same way and wants to get involved, I would tell whoever he was with first and if that happens with you then you should tell Kathryn before you do anything together because if you leave it for too long then it is going to be a lot worse." I reply

"Okay thank you." She says then she leaves to go to school I'm assuming, I finish my breakfast and pay for it, I get back on my bike and drive to the donut store because I always do when Graham asks for my help.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _I ride my horse to David's house which is in a middle of a field which makes sense since he is shepherd, I have been doing this for a couple of months now and even though I am one of the most hated people ever because of what I have done he doesn't care but that could be since he doesn't know, I would never do anything with him since I love Rumple but I like that someone is not afraid of me even though my dark side just wants to rip out his heart, I ride up to his house but it seems to be empty so I do a quick spell which reveals that he is here just inside with his mother, so I get off my horse and I knock on the door but no one answers,_

 _"_ _Hello? David?" I ask then he opens the door,_

 _"_ _Freya, hello." He replies, somethings wrong I can tell he seems afraid,_

 _"_ _What's wrong you seem afraid." I say_

 _"_ _Nothing it's just I went into town the other day and someone said some things about you." He says then I realise he knows about the real me, the me that has killed thousands of people for no reason,_

 _"_ _Now you're afraid of me because you think it's true?" I ask_

 _"_ _No I don't." He replies then he closes the door behind him as he comes out,_

 _"_ _Then why are you afraid?" I ask as I walk away,_

 _"_ _I'm not, I promise." He replies then I stop and turn around then I sigh, I have to tell him who was I to think that I could have a friendship with anyone and they wouldn't know about me,_

 _"_ _Well you should be because it is all true, everything they say about me is true. I am a monster I have killed thousands of people because I am evil, my heart is as black as the night sky." I say_

 _"_ _You are not evil, you can show kindness you have, to me if you were evil as you say you would have killed me the moment we met." He says then I rip his heart out and squeeze it slightly,_

 _"_ _Would a person who show kindness do this?" I ask as I squeeze it more and David falls to the ground then I see what I am doing, I shove his heart back in and I get on my horse then I ride off. After that day I have never forgiven myself but David's feelings for me, which he told me he had, had turned to hate but my feelings of regret never left and once I tried to make it up to him but it was too late._

 _ ***Present Day***_

I arrive at the donut store and get the usual then Graham turns up,

"Hey." I say

"Hey are those donuts?" He asks while pointing at the box,

"Yes, here." I reply as I hand him the box,

"Shall I meet you at the station? I'll race you." I say then he smiles,

"Sure." He says then we both run to our vehicles and I manage to drive off first, after a couple of minutes I drive into the parking lot of the police station and I got here sooner because I took a short cut, that is the upside of creating a town and I park my bike then Graham drives into the parking lot, he looks surprised to see me, he parks and gets out of the car with the donuts,

"How did you get here before me?" He asks

"I took a shortcut." I reply

"What shortcut? I know all of them." He says as we start walking into the station,

"Not this one and I'm not going to tell you, I'm not going to let you beat me." I say then we walk into the station and Emma is sitting at her desk,

"Hey." She says

"Hi." I say then Graham goes over to her with the box of donuts and opens it,

"Sometimes, clichés are true." He says

"Okay. What do you want?" She asks

"Remember when I said no night shifts? I need you to work tonight. Just this once." He replies

"Why?" She asks

"I volunteer at an animal shelter, and the supervisor's sick, and someone needs to feed the dogs." He replies which is true but I believe that he may be lying, I think he and Regina are going to sleep together well I don't care as long as it's not in the house,

"Very lucky you bought a bear claw." She says then she takes the bear claw and MMB runs into the room probably because David told her,

"Emma, Freya, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asks

"I'll just go patrol my office." Graham says

"Thanks." Emma says then Graham leaves to leave all of us alone,

"He left his wife. David – he left her. He left Kathryn." MMB says

"Okay, slow down." Emma says

"He did it for me. He wants me to be with him. He wants me to meet him tonight." MMB says

"That's, uh..." Emma says

"I mean, I'm trying so hard to be strong, but he just keeps coming. I mean, how do I stop it? You know, how do I let him down? What would you two do?" MMB asks

"I'd go." We both reply at the same time,

"What?" MMB asks

"Well he left her. It's one thing to say that he wants you, but it's another to actually make a choice and now, he has. That's all you can ask for." Emma replies

"Given her new friendship with Kathryn, I don't think Regina would be happy." MMB says

"All the more reason to do it." Emma says

"Good Lord, is this really happening?" MMB asks

"You tell me." Emma replies

"Right I'm going to go home to get ready, I can't believe this is happening." MMB says

"It is happening, now go and get him." I say then she smiles and runs out of the station,

"How is it that Regina is so mean and you're not?" Emma asks

"A lot has happened over the years, don't get me wrong I used to be a bigger bitch than Regina, not like anyone would remember it, but after a scare where I nearly died a few years ago I realised I needed to change." I reply

"How come you are encouraging this? Wouldn't you be crossing Regina in a way?" She asks

"Well I do that every time I hang out with you because if you hadn't noticed she really doesn't like you. And I think it's romantic and I'm in the mood because don't tell anyone this but me and Gold are trying for a baby." I reply

"Wow. Actually I'm surprised you two haven't had a child already because it seems you two have been married a long time." She says

"We have and we had a baby before, Charlotte, she was perfect in every way but there was a complication with the birth, she got an infection but before the doctors or us knew she died, only three days old." I say then I wipe away the tears with my sleeve,

"Sorry it just never gets easier." I say

"No it's okay, that's horrible but I'm glad that you and Gold are trying again." She says

"Me too." I say

"So do you wanna do the night shift with me?" She asks as she finishes her bear claw,

"Sure, I'm not doing anything tonight." I reply as I get a jelly donut out of the box and I eat it.

Over the course of the day nothing happens really, Regina called me asking where I am and I told her I am helping at the police station and she was fine with it which seemed weird, so I have concluded that her and Graham are sleeping together tonight but more likely at the house which annoys me a lot since Henry will be sleeping but what if he wakes up? Then he'll hear it and I have told Regina repeatedly that she shouldn't do that in the house while Henry's there but clearly she hasn't listened to me, Graham gets ready to leave,

"You heading out?" Emma asks

"Yeah, the shelter needs me there soon so I better go." He replies

"Have fun." I say as I am flipping through a magazine as I'm sitting at a desk, Graham grabs his stuff and leaves, after a while I sigh,

"I'm so bored." I say

"Me too, do you wanna hit the streets?" Emma asks

"Yes please." I reply then we both get up and put our jackets on, we go to the patrol car and get in, we drive off and cruise around town seeing if anyone needs our help, we go past mine and Regina's house then we see a figure climbing out one of the windows so Emma parks the car, she gets out of the car and she ambushes the figure with her nightstick, I get out of the car and she sees that it is Graham,

"This is volunteering?" She asks

"Plans changed. Regina needed me to-" Graham replies before he gets cut off by Emma,

"Sleep with her?" She asks

"No." He replies

"Then... Why were you sneaking out the window?" She asks

"Because... She didn't want Henry to know." He replies

"You did this with Henry in the house?" I ask

"He's sleeping. He doesn't know." He replies

"Oh my god, I wish I was Henry right now. This is disgusting." Emma says

"I really do work at an animal shelter." He says

"You can finish my shift. I'm done working nights." She says then Emma leaves after she throws the keys to Graham, I grab the keys from him,

"You can walk back while I drive back to the station." I say

"Freya." He says

"No I told you not to do this." I say then I get into the patrol car and drive back to the station, I park the car in the parking lot and I put the keys inside the station then I get on my motorcycle, I put my helmet on then I drive back to the house and I park in the drive way, I go inside then I go straight into Regina's study and I see her there,

"What the hell have I told you about having Graham here while Henry is sleeping?" I ask

"How did you know?" She asks

"Because me and Emma were on patrol and we saw him come out of your fucking window. Also I guessed because of how shady he was and how pleased you were when I said I wasn't going to home." I reply

"Emma knows?" She asks

"That's the least of your worries because I told you last time not to do this again, what if Henry woke up?" I ask

"I know, I'm sorry I was being stupid." She replies

"Yeah you were, I'm going to bed don't let this happen again." I say then I go upstairs into my room and I close the door behind me, I go into my walk in wardrobe and get out my cream spotted short sleeve pyjama top, and my cream spotted pyjama bottoms then I come out of my walk in wardrobe, I get changed and take the stuff out of my jacket before putting my clothes in the wash basket, I get out my journal and I write down the days events then I draw Prince Charming and Snow White, I put my journal away and pick out a book then I read it for the rest of the night.

 **Author's Note: I am so sorry it took so long to update, I had my GCSE's then I had a job and I just wanted to relax for awhile before updating my stories. I will update again soon hopefully. Also it was hard to write this chapter for some reason but I think it was because I didn't feel like Freya had much to do this chapter.**


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: I'm deciding to do a hiatus for this story as I am at my second year of college and there is a lot of coursework and it is easier just focusing on one story, and I am waiting to see the new season in order to know whether to end it at season 6. I hope you understand, I'll try to continue this story as quickly as I can.**


End file.
